


A Hundred (Years) For Kissing

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Prostitute Shrerlock, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una puttana drogata che bacia a pagamento, vive in centro e gode quando la scopi. Ha la mente più sveglia e geniale che hai avuto modo di conoscere e la affoga nella cocaina.<br/>[...]<br/>Un reduce zoppo di mente che paga per sentirsi amato, non ti fa domande banali e si accorge troppo tardi che ti ha sverginato l'anima. Ti abbraccia anche se sa che non basta questo a salvarti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prostitute!AU ispirata a questo [bellissimo post](http://iwasnotaslasher.tumblr.com/post/23819630113/valeria2067-how-much-for-a-night-fifty) che gira su Tumblr.

**~ Uno ~**

  


  


Di solito ti fanno domande.

Come sei finito nell'esercito, e quando ti hanno congedato, e sei sempre in forma, e perché non vieni a cena da noi questo venerdì, un'amica di mia moglie ha appena divorziato eccetera.

Di solito è patetico. Non che il resto della tua vita sia meno patetico.

  


Di solito ti fanno domande.

Come sei finito a fare questo lavoro, e quanti anni hai, e perché non la smetti che sei sempre in tempo, puoi rifarti una vita, non sprecare la tua giovinezza bla bla bla.

Di solito è noioso. Non che il resto della tua vita sia meno noioso.

  


Così hai deciso di assecondarli.

Ci guadagni di più. La pena finisce più in fretta.

  


~

  


– Ma dai, chi lo vorrebbe uno... uno come me? –

Muovi nervosamente il polso, sfregando la punta del bastone per terra, evitando il suo sguardo. Funziona sempre. Nessuno ha mai veramente intenzione di stare vicino ad uno storpio. Nessuno va mai aldilà del perbenismo della pacca sulla spalla e del sorriso incoraggiante. Prima finisce, meglio è per tutti. Quindi accentui il quadretto pietoso che già rappresenti e aspetti che lui si ricordi improvvisamente di avere un impegno improrogabile, che peccato, a presto, ciao John, teniamoci in contatto, eh.

Funziona sempre, davvero. Ma non oggi, non con Mike. A ripensarci, non lo ricordavi così sveglio.

– Oh, credo di sapere cosa ci vuole per te. –

Non sei sicuro di voler entrare nei dettagli. Stamford era piuttosto noto al college per due cose. E da quel che sai, anche dopo, parallelamente alla sua onesta carriera di medico statale, ha continuato a coltivare proficuamente quegli ambiti.

  


– Ti ricordi com'è andata l'ultima volta. –

– Non sarà come l'ultima volta. –

Stamford non è bravo a mentire, il che a ben vedere è un vantaggio. L'ultima volta, dal suo tic nervoso alla guancia già avevi dedotto che il tizio che ti stava procurando era una fregatura. Adesso sembra fin troppo sicuro di sé. E la silhouette dell'uomo seduto nel taxi ti fornisce elementi sufficienti per capire che no, non sarà come l'ultima volta. Certo, questo non ti da alcuna garanzia – tutt'altro.

A cominciare dall'aspetto economico: non puoi finire con lo sprecare un'altra notte di lavoro solo per fare un favore ad un “amico”. Il fatto che Stamford ti sia utile, non significa che sia insostituibile. Ma preferiresti evitarti la rogna di dover cercare un altro medico di fiducia pronto a prescriverti una dose di morfina quando le tue finanze scarseggiano.

Per cui va bene, sì, dagli ancora una possibilità. Solo una. Dopotutto, per questa sera non ti ha prenotato nessun cliente fisso.

  


Visto da vicino, non sembra poi così giovane. Visto da vicino, ti senti peggio e allo stesso tempo meglio, ma non capisci perché.

– Quanto prendi? –

– Cinquanta. Cento se vuoi baciarmi. –

Lo squadri dal vano dell'auto. Non sembra una puttana e non parla da puttana – insomma, baciarsi? Gli occhi ti si fermano sulle labbra. Dio, gli daresti tutta la tua misera pensione da reduce per quelle labbra.

– Ho idea che sarebbe fuoriluogo. –

La tua voce è calma e rilassata, eppure quando lui ricambia lo sguardo tu ti senti immediatamente esposto. Carne viva sotto la scintilla ironica dei suoi occhi.

Si volta, dice a Mike qualcosa che tu non afferri e poi fa il giro del taxi e sale dall'altro lato. Tu hai lo sguardo piantato fuori dal finestrino e registri appena il movimento dell'auto e la figura di Stamford che rimpicciolisce sempre di più e scompare in fretta dietro l'angolo.

  


– Mi chiamo Sherlock. –

– John. –

Inarchi un sopracciglio. È forse è il primo vero John che ti sia mai capitato dacché batti. Il primo vero nome dacché hai memoria.

 _John_.

– Dove vuoi andare, John? –

– Dove ti pare. –

Probabilmente è l'indifferenza. Sì, non sei abituato a tutta quella indifferenza. Chi ti cerca, ha sentito parlare di te, ha delle aspettative. Così quando lui sospira e si rilassa sul sedile, la testa reclinata all'indietro e gli occhi chiusi, lo cogli come un invito. O una sfida? Dipende dai punti di vista.

– 221B, Baker Street. – accenni al conducente – Faccia il giro largo. –

E abbassi la tapparella.

  


~

  


– Afghanistan o Iraq? –

Ci impieghi un po' a mettere a fuoco la domanda. L'ambiente ti è estraneo e metà di te è ancora imprigionata nell'abitacolo del taxi.

– Come? –

Tu lo segui su per le scale e lui ripete la domanda. Questa volta è del tutto comprensibile, ma tu continui a pensare al sedile di pelle dove sei sprofondato mentre le sue dita ti slacciavano i pantaloni e ti sollevavano il maglione.

– Afghanistan. Ma come... oh. Stamford. –

È stato morbido e lento, come piace a te. Certe cose Mike non può saperle – grazie al cielo. Ma il dubbio che ti abbia messo nelle mani di una specie di fisioterapista sessuale, è più agghiacciante del fatto che hai accettato di pagare per scopare.

– Stamford, sì. – borbotta lui vago, sfilandosi la sciarpa e il cappotto e gettandoli sul divano.

I lembi neri erano aperti sotto di lui mentre era inginocchiato tra le tue gambe. Un po' sembrava un pipistrello. Con perizia ti ha succhiato fino all'ultima goccia e hai dovuto trattenerti dall'afferrarlo per i capelli e spingergli la testa contro il tuo inguine.

– Non sarai uno di quelli che fa conversazione? –

Ti guardi intorno, rigido sull'ingresso di quello strano appartamento. Non è una reggia, ma non è nemmeno la bettola che ci si aspetterebbe. Una puttana disposta a baciare e che vive in centro. Non hai una vasta esperienza con gli accompagnatori, ma qualcosa ti dice che tu non rappresenti il prototipo del suo cliente abituale.

– Faccio quello che la gente vuole che faccia. –

Sta solo rispondendo alla tua domanda. A quella che hai detto ad alta voce.

– Cosa vuoi che faccia, John? –

Lui ti guarda, così vicino, le mani sui fianchi e la camicia senza una piega e la bocca candida che proprio non sembra che ti abbia appena fatto un pompino. E tu ti umetti le labbra e batti frenetico le ciglia, così pateticamente nervoso. 

– Quello che ti viene meglio. –

Hai dato anche troppi ordini nella tua vita, preso troppe decisioni. Pagare per sentirsene esenti, per una sera – giusto per una sera – non è poi così male. Sì, è un buon compromesso.

  


Questo non ha la minima voglia di scopare e l'hai capito già dall'orgasmo triste che gli hai strappato nel taxi. Oh, non si è lamentato, ma è stato come forzare una verginella. Ma era quello che voleva e tu sei bravo a dare agli altri quello che vogliono. Cosa è andato storto?

– Potrebbe non piacerti. –

Sicuramente non gli piacerà. Zoppica fino ad una poltrona e ci si lascia sedere, la gamba destra rigida di dolore. Psicosomatico, certamente.

– Hai detto che fai quello che ti chiedono. –

Ti accigli.

– Ho detto che faccio quello che vogliono che faccia. – puntualizzi.

Lui ti guarda e quasi ti sembra che abbia capito quello che vuoi dire, ma potrebbe essere il primo sintomo dell'astinenza e sinceramente non hai voglia di perderti dietro vaghe impressioni. Quindi ti siedi davanti a lui, le mani giunte accostate al mento e lo osservi, lo osservi e basta, come se già non avessi dedotto sufficienti informazioni durante il tragitto in taxi.

– Perché hai accettato la proposta di Stamford? Sei già stato con delle puttane: non ti piace. In guerra ci sono poche altre alternative e tu non sei mai stato un assiduo frequentatore delle docce. Non parliamo poi della scelta più pratica e violenta che caratterizza qualsiasi guerra. Ti è toccato curare qualche afgana finita nelle mani di uno dei tuoi. Suppongo che dopo lui sia finito nelle tue di mani. C'è un limite a tutto, giusto? –

Il suo pugno destro si muove nervosamente sul pomello del bastone.

– Hai mai guardato in faccia una donna stuprata? –

L'ha presa come una critica. Perché tutti reagiscono così? La tua non era una critica. La tua era una constatazione e non hai la minima intenzione di giudicare qualcosa di cui, francamente, non t'importa niente.

Inclini appena la testa: – Vale anche se è un cadavere? –

Lui trattiene il respiro, rotea gli occhi. È fortemente tentato di prenderti a bastonate e scappare via dallo psicopatico in cui crede di essere incappato.

– Hai degli strani hobby. –

– Perché hai accettato la proposta di Stamford? – ripeti.

  


– Perché non c'era alcun motivo per non accettarla. –

Sembra in qualche modo compiaciuto della risposta. Del fatto che non ti sei giustificato? E perché dovresti? La cosa più penosa che si possa fare è cercare di giustificare le proprie scelte davanti ad una puttana.

– Tocca a me. Chiedi sempre ai tuoi clienti se vogliono baciarti? –

Se proprio si deve giocare al gioco della verità, tantovale farlo per bene.

– No. –

Risponde subito, risponde atono e senza distogliere lo sguardo. Come se si fosse aspettato la domanda. Come se quella conversazione non fosse totalmente surreale, dalla prima all'ultima parola.

– Fai quello che gli altri vogliono che tu faccia. Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che volessi baciarti? –

– L'ho dedotto. –

– Da cosa? Da cosa l'hai dedotto? –

Ti sei sporto sulla poltrona, le mani strette attorno al bastone. Non vuoi credere che una puttana conosciuta da mezzora sia riuscita a leggerti dentro al primo sguardo. Non vuoi crederci, perché sarebbe lo scherzo più crudele.

– Non vuoi saperlo. – abbassa le ciglia, si tira indietro.

Oh, questa brucia, brucia un casino. Quanto fa male? È sorprendente. Non pensavi che qualcosa potesse fare più male di una pallottola nella spalla, vero?

– Puoi fare a meno di rifilarmi la tua pietà. – sputi tra i denti.

E ti rialzi. Con fatica ti trascini dietro la gamba dolorante e zoppichi fino alla porta.

– Non è pietà. – lo senti parlare alle tue spalle – Non vuoi saperlo davvero e io faccio solo quello che gli altri vogliono. È il mio lavoro. –

Dovrebbe essere triste e lo è. Dovresti andartene, ma non lo fai. Te ne resti stupidamente fermo davanti alla porta chiusa.

Volti appena il capo: – Allora fallo il tuo lavoro. –

Silenzio.

– D'accordo. –

La voce è più vicina. Lui è più vicino. Ti prende il bastone e lo appoggia alla consolle. Afferra la tua mano. Non lo guardi mentre ti guida alla sua stanza, guardi gli scalini. Guardi solo gli scalini.

  


Non vuole scopare. Non vuole scopare, ma è come se in camera ti ci avesse trascinato lui. Come se di spogliarlo te lo stesse chiedendo lui.

Gli sollevi il maglione – quell'assurdo maglione dalla fantasia improbabile – e glielo togli via e la sua testa riemerge col perfetto taglio da soldato adesso arruffato. Così sembra avere vent'anni (e una guerra) in meno.

“Fai il tuo lavoro”. Ma non è questo il tuo lavoro. Non ti sei fatto la fama che hai solo perché sei condiscendente – quello lo sanno fare tutti. La fama te la sei fatta perché gli dai quello che nemmeno loro sanno di volere.

Sbottoni la camicia e gliela sfili dalle spalle. Lui asseconda i tuoi movimenti senza una parola, senza una reazione. Ti guarda attraverso la penombra della stanza senza niente di particolare nello sguardo.

Cosa devi fare? È la prima volta che qualcuno non si aspetta niente da te – che non ha interesse ad aspettarsi qualcosa da te. La prima volta che ogni deduzione si sfalda davanti all'inerzia. La prima volta che ti sembra superfluo detenere questo potere.

Gli slacci la cintura, il bottone dei pantaloni, tiri giù la zip. Lui osserva col capo chino te che gli sfili i pantaloni e gli slip e i calzini.

Forse non con tutti funziona – non così. Forse con lui non è il metodo adatto. Forse, per una volta, quello che devi fare è solo quello che ti viene da fare. E questo un po' ti spaventa. È che non lo sai ancora, non l'hai mai fatto in questa maniera – non è nel tuo stile. Questo non sei tu. Tu ti vendi per pagarti la droga, il tuo mestiere non ti diverte né ti coinvolge.

Adesso è nudo e ti guarda e per un lungo attimo ti sembra di essere più nudo di lui, più esposto di lui. Così decidi che alla sensazione deve corrispondere la realtà, anche perché il tuo mestiere non si fa con i vestiti addosso. Almeno, non di solito.

Lui non ti aiuta, come non ti ha aiutato prima. Si siede sul bordo del letto e resta a guardarti. I gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani intrecciate sospese nel vuoto. Ti guarda e basta e lo fanno tutti, tutti sono un po' voyeur, ma lui non ha lo sguardo da voyeur e in qualche modo ti mette a disagio. Ti mette in una dimensione umana non preventivata.

Quindi ora anche tu sei nudo e lui è nudo che aspetta e c'è un letto, in una stanza delle tapparelle abbassate. Sai cosa vuole, ma ormai non sei sicuro che dargli quello che vuole sia la cosa giusta. Non sei sicuro che essere nudi insieme in questa stanza sia la cosa giusta, in generale.

È che a volte la cosa migliore da fare non è la cosa giusta.

  


~

  


Quando in Afghanistan ti svegliavi durante la notte e puntualmente non capivi dove eri, restavi a lungo disteso sulla tua branda a guardare il buio e a respirare velocemente. Era solo una manciata di secondi, ma erano così lunghi. Così lunghi.

Lui ti dorme addosso e il motivo non lo sai. L'odore di uno sconosciuto sulla pelle e delle coperte non tue. Ti sembra così familiare. Devi fare uno sforzo per riportare alla memoria il suo nome, eppure è così familiare.

Ti sei lasciato toccare e non è stato male. Non hai fatto finta che ti disgustasse – che ragione c'era? Era meno asettico del previsto. Come se a lui importasse qualcosa. Forse era così, ma non avevi voglia d'interrogarti. Pensare stonava con quello che stavate facendo.

L'hai lasciato fare, allora. E basta.

Avresti evitato tutte quelle carezze, a dirla tutta, quell'esplorazione. L'avresti scopato anche subito. Ma non avevi voglia di dirglielo, non avevi voglia d'interromperlo. Era bello vederlo così preso. Anche se stava fingendo – sicuramente stava fingendo. Era uno spettacolo. Tutta quella pelle bianca e le labbra succose schiuse a sospirare e le ciglia scure, così scure. Stavi iniziando a capire perché Mike diceva che era così richiesto.

Ti ha avvolto. Sotto tutti i punti di vista. Non ti sei sentito così con nessuna donna e questo è semplicemente assurdo. Le donne hanno delle morbidezze fatte appositamente per accogliere i loro amanti. Un uomo è diverso. Lui è diverso.

Passi due dita sulla pelle sottile del braccio, punteggiata di piccoli segni rossi e bianchi. Le punture fresche delle ultime iniezioni accanto alle sclerosi create da quelle vecchie. È magro – troppo magro. Consumato, e non solo dalla droga. La droga è un effetto collaterale.

Una puttana drogata che bacia a pagamento, vive in centro e gode quando la scopi. Ha la mente più sveglia e geniale che hai avuto modo di conoscere e la affoga nella cocaina.

– Avanti, chiedimelo. –

– Perché dovrei? –

– Perché vuoi farlo. –

– Non significa che _debba_ farlo. –

C'è un blocco che sembra avere tutta l'intenzione di spezzare – e nessuna forza per farlo. Ma ti accorgi che è stato lui stesso a costruirlo ieri notte e tu non hai intenzione di fare niente al suo posto.

  


– Io vedo tutto. –

Lo bisbigli tra i raggi di luce che filtrano dalle tapparelle.

– Non posso farne a meno. Tutto... mi parla. Sempre. –

La polvere indorata dal sole ti danza davanti e tu non hai mai detto una cosa simile ad alta voce. Non l'hai mai detta. Temi sempre che arrivi una risposta da qualche parte e tu non lo sopporteresti.

Ma lui ti ha portato oltre. Sei oltre il tuo grado di sopportazione, adesso, ed è stato lui a portartici, senza incontrare resistenza. È questo che ti abbaglia. L'ha fatto senza muovere un dito, l'ha fatto restando sé stesso e imponendoti la non-regola che tu non hai mai osato toccare. Essere te stesso.

L'ha fatto e non sa nemmeno di averlo fatto. Non sa cosa significa per te.

– Ieri notte no. –

La sua voce è più vicina ed è semplicemente spaventoso che riesca a trovare la confidenza per voltarsi verso di te, in questo momento. Per parlarti direttamente.

– Ieri notte no. – gli fai eco – Non ha parlato. –

Per un lungo attimo non ha parlato più niente. Silenzio. Abominevole e assoluto e perfetto.

Non puoi credere che se ne sia accorto, che te l'abbia letto addosso. Tu ricordi solo che avevi un'erezione e che non te l'eri procurata con l'estraniazione mentale e la rievocazione di antiche, abusate fantasie erotiche.

Più ti lasciava fare e più tu non ti riconoscevi. E il modo in cui l'hai guidato dentro di te e la soddisfazione fino ad allora sconosciuta di sentirti penetrare. Come ti sei accucciato contro di lui e hai ficcato la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, aspirando quell'odore estraneo. E hai spinto una volta, due, tre, e l'hai fatto perché avevi voglia di farlo. E hai continuato a farlo e non ti sei fermato.

Ricordi – lo ricordi molto bene e con una certa vergogna per la tua mancanza di professionalità – come non hai badato minimamente al suo, di piacere. Ricordi il paradosso di questa indifferenza che conviveva con la sconfinata eccitazione che ti procurava sentirlo godere sotto di te.

Ti volti anche tu e hai paura, ma non abbastanza. Lo capisci quando incroci lo sguardo blu.

– Avevi mai fatto l'amore? –

Sarebbe obbiettivamente una domanda ridicola. Lo è. È una domanda fottutamente ridicola.

Lui si muove. Sposta con fatica la gamba dai dolori inventati e si avvicina, ti abbraccia. E tu ti lasci abbracciare. Tanto ormai. Ormai hai persino la vista vetrificata dalle lacrime e vergognarsi ha poco senso, diciamolo.

Un reduce zoppo di mente che paga per sentirsi amato, non ti fa domande banali e si accorge troppo tardi che ti ha sverginato l'anima. Ti abbraccia anche se sa che non basta questo a salvarti.

  


~

  


T'infili il cappotto e afferri il bastone. Indugi scioccamente sulla porta, guardandoti intorno, cercando qualcosa da dire che adesso, lavati e vestiti e alla luce delle finestre spalancate, non suoni del tutto misero.

– Perché? –

Segui il suo sguardo seccato e arrivi ai due biglietti da cinquanta che hai lasciato sulla consolle dell'ingresso.

– Cento per i baci. Me l'hai detto tu. –

– _Io_ ho baciato te. –

Deve sempre puntualizzare? Non capisci se ti irrita o ti piace.

Scrolli le spalle: – È lo stesso. –

– No, non lo è. – ti guarda accigliato, la mano tesa a restituirti un biglietto da cinquanta – Come potrebbe esserlo? –

Parli prima di pensare e ti accorgi dell'enormità che stai dicendo nel momento in cui ti esce dalla bocca.

– Cinquanta sterline non bastano nemmeno per mezza dose. –

  


Ebbene, cosa ti aspettavi? È un medico e ti ha visto nudo, ti ha scandagliato da capo a piedi. Ha visto e capito più di quanto tu stesso sia mai riuscito a vedere e a capire.

Credevi ti avrebbe giudicato? Compatito, forse? Cercato di _salvarti_?

– E tu non puoi permetterti di pagarmi così tanto. – ribatti, mantenendo una facciata ormai superflua – Chiamerò Stamford e gli chiederò di farmi la solita ricetta. –

– Sta zitto e prendi i soldi. – ti rimprovera.

Cristo, sembra quasi tuo fratello.

– Credevo che il Giuramento d'Ippocrate dicesse qualcosa in proposito a non ammazzare la gente. – gli fai notare ironico – Se proprio vuoi, offrimi una cena, piuttosto. –

– Smetterai di drogarti se non ti pago? –

Questo invece non lo fa sembrare tuo fratello. Proprio no.

Increspi un angolo della bocca. È quasi un sorriso – e lui lo nota. Eccome se lo nota.

– No. –

Annuisce. Ti volta le spalle. E tu aspetti lì, a braccia conserte, che si renda conto.

Si ferma in mezzo alle scale, infatti.

– Mi hai chiesto di uscire? – ti fa con l'aria sinceramente stupita.

– Forse. –

Ci prova a nascondere il sorriso. E ti piace un mondo come fallisce.

Tu non guardi più mentre si allontana. Ti basta il suo ritmico delle sue scarpe sugli scalini per capire che zoppica un po' di meno.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Due ~**

  


  


Oh, è dolce, dolce davvero. Lo è come solo una donna preoccupata per te può esserlo. Hai accettato di rivederla proprio per questo. Tre anni insieme al college devono pur significare qualcosa e Sarah sa bene come rievocare i vecchi tempi.

Hai passato l'intera serata a fare finta di non notarlo. D'altra parte, lei si è sforzata così tanto di essere naturale, di nascondere la pietà. Ti conosce bene, sa come fingere. Peccato che anche tu la conosci bene.

Siete stati a cena e per tutto il tempo le sue dita cercavano le tue attraverso il tavolo mentre parlavate, ed era carina quando rideva. Ridevi anche tu mentre rievocavate insieme quegli episodi raccontati mille volte, quegli squarci su una vita che non c'è più, che ti impongono la scelta di ridere – perché che altro si può fare?

E poi dopo l'hai riaccompagnata a casa sua e ti ha invitato su a bere qualcosa. Cliché a parte, è un'amica e non è che potevi dirle di no.

L'appartamento è piccolo ma confortevole. Sai dove porterà tutto questo e non ne hai voglia. Non hai voglia di finire a letto con una tua ex per farla sentire una pietosa Samaritana che concede una scopata ad un caro, vecchio amico in disgrazia. Allunghi la serata, quindi, dilati i tempi, non cogli le sue esche e non ne lanci di tue.

Quando ti bacia ti trovi a pensare che ha le labbra troppo sottili, la lingua troppo invadente. È sempre stata così. Una volta ti piaceva. Una volta non facevi confronti con le puttane.

Ti senti quasi in colpa a rifiutarla. La delusione sul suo volto è autentica e per un attimo soffri assieme a lei. Poi riaffiora la pietà e ogni cosa è spazzata via da questo.

Riesci a sorriderle un'ultima volta, persino a darle un bacio sulla fronte. Torni a casa a piedi, con la gamba sempre più affaticata e l'anima sempre più pesante. Sei così stanco di raccogliere pazientemente la pietà altrui, di sentirti depositario di un dolore che non ha bisogno di contributi.

Vuoi svuotartene. Vuoi sentire la realtà addosso a te, come te la sei sentita quella sera. Vuoi Sherlock.

  


Quel povero coglione di Anderson. È quel tipo di cliente che ama sua moglie e ha un'amante con cui gli piace davvero scopare, ma paga quelli come te per sentirsi trasgressivo.

 _Trasgressivo_.

Con una puttana. Cielo. Sei imbarazzato per lui.

– Oh, sì... sì, sei un vero succhiacazzi, eh? –

_Taci Anderson._

Scopri i denti e gli mordi la cappella. Lui uggiola dal dolore e ti afferra per i capelli, tira forte. Vorresti che fosse la mano di John.

– Vacci piano! – si lamenta.

Tu guardi la sua faccia idiota e non rispondi. Non ne vale la pena. Almeno adesso se ne starà zitto. Lo riprendi in bocca e lui ansima qualcosa.

Anderson e la sua vocetta nasale: ogni volta che parla ti viene voglia di ficcargli in gola un garza e lasciarlo lì a stramazzare. John ha una bella voce e non parla quando non deve. Sentirlo gemere è musica. Un'armonia comparabile solo con le note del tuo violino.

Vorresti che fosse il cazzo di John. Ognuno ha un sapore e una forma diversa, ognuno è un universo a parte che ti si scioglie tra le labbra. John sa di pulito quando inizi, di sale e agrumi quando finisci. È abbastanza grande da riempirti bene la bocca, ma non troppo da rendere difficoltoso o fastidioso succhiarglielo. John ha il cazzo perfetto e a te è venuto duro a pensarci. Sei con Anderson e ti è venuto duro pensando a John.

Quando finisci, Anderson ti lascia una mancia sulla tariffa e ti prenota per la settimana prossima. Non sai se essere soddisfatto del tuo lavoro o vomitare l'anima. Anderson non sa di agrumi. Anderson non è musica.

Vuoi rivedere John. _Devi_ rivedere John.

  


~

  


La serata e il ristorante li ha scelti lui e tu non hai opposto la minima obiezione.

_Sto ancora aspettando per quella cena. – SH_

Hai smesso di contare le volte che hai riletto quell'sms.

Ti senti strano, là fuori, ad aspettarlo davanti all'ingresso. Tutto è aspettativa e lo stomaco è piacevolmente stretto e hai brividi lungo la schiena. Ti senti come al tuo primo appuntamento. Dovrebbe essere patetico e probabilmente lo è. Non te ne frega niente.

– Ciao. –

Ti volti: – Ciao. –

Ha il suo solito cappotto, la sua solita sciarpa e i capelli freschi di shampoo. Non sembra fatto.

– Non sono fatto. – sogghigna – Vogliamo entrare? –

Tu batti le ciglia e ti senti arrossire. Lo segui dentro.

  


C'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto questo, nel modo in cui parlate e mangiate uno di fronte all'altro. Qualcosa di sbagliato e al contempo che non potrebbe essere altrimenti.

– Ho letto il tuo nome. Sul _Times_. –

Oh, ha scoperto il tuo piccolo segreto. È stato veloce.

– Negli archivi online del _Times_. – si affretta a precisare – Cronaca giudiziaria. –

E ti ha cercato. Ha fatto delle ricerche in rete su di te e non ha nemmeno pensato di mascherare il tutto. Poteva mentire, poteva dire che il tuo nome gli suonava familiare e che si è ricordato dell'articolo, o qualche altra balla simile. Ma no, non l'ha fatto.

– Sei una specie di informatore? –

Lo incuriosisci e non ha ragione di nasconderlo. E tu non hai ragione di nascondere il tuo compiacimento.

– Ufficialmente. –

– E ufficiosamente? –

– Ufficiosamente risolvo i casi al posto loro. – alzi lo sguardo dal piatto appena assaggiato e lo fermi su di lui – Funziona così: io fornisco a Scotland Yard una copertura per la loro inettitudine, in cambio loro chiudono un occhio sulle mie... attività. –

Gli scappa una risata, una specie di stupefatta ilarità. Oh, questa è nuova. Un nuovo suono di John da catalogare. Ti piace. L'hai stupito. 

– Cosa... cos'è? Un hobby? –

 _Tu_ sei stupito. Ha creduto ad ogni parola? Ha tutta questa fiducia in te? O sei tu che sei diventato trasparente per lui?

– Qualcosa del genere. –

– E che altro fai quando non lavori? –

Mastichi controvoglia, deglutisci. No, dopotutto non sei così trasparente ai suoi occhi.

– Tu cosa fai quando non ammazzi la gente? –

– Sono un medico. – i suoi occhi si muovono indecisi su di te – Io la gente la curo. –

– Sì. – arricci un angolo della bocca, distogli nuovamente lo sguardo – Ti sei arruolato esattamente per questo. –

Passare da medicina all'esercito, dai libri di anatomia ai fucili che l'anatomia la spappolano. Addestramento alla morte per un uomo votato alla vita. È una contraddizione vivente, John.

– Ho avuto le mie brutte giornate. –

Lo eccita. Non il pericolo – non solo quello, per lo meno. Lo eccita danzare sulla linea sottile che divide la vita e la morte. Sì, è questo. Chissà che tedio la routine da civile. Vorresti vederlo imbracciare un'arma e sparare, vorresti vedere la sua espressione, sentire il ritmo cardiaco, osservare la dilatazione delle pupille. Deve essere una meraviglia della natura.

– Oh, non ho dubbi. Sai come ribaltare la domanda, quindi. –

  


Ti umetti le labbra, sorridi. È molto consapevole di essere poco facile da gestire. E tu? Tu ne sei consapevole? O sei ancora fermo, congelato al fatto lampante che è una puttana e ci stai cenando – e flirtando?

Quanto durerà?

– Cosa fai quando non sei fatto? –

Lui ti guarda e tu capisci di aver fatto la domanda giusta, stavolta. Ti fa ipotizzare che tutto sommato non crollerà così presto. Non che questo sia necessariamente un fatto positivo.

– Osservo. –

Risposta laconica, ma non puoi certo dire di non avere sufficienti elementi per poter trarre una conclusione.

– Questo lo fai anche sul lavoro. –

Lui inarca un sopracciglio e annuisce compiaciuto.

– Sul lavoro è utile. – mormora.

 _Molto_ utile. Oh, sì.

Ma non è di questo che vuoi parlare. Non lo sai nemmeno, a dire il vero, di cosa vuoi parlare. Siete qui a fare finta di cenare, di mangiare. Vorreste divorarvi, ma non sapete da dove iniziare. Così vi date tanti piccoli morsi indecisi. È un rituale sconosciuto e tu ti ci sei lanciato in mezzo senza rifletterci due volte.

– Da me o da te? –

Hai le labbra secche quando rispondi. Cinque minuti dopo hai pagato il conto e siete in taxi, diretti verso casa tua.

Non sai perché lo stai portando lì. È un piccolo appartamento asettico e privo di calore. “Squallido” sarebbe la definizione adatta, ma non è sufficiente.

Lui scandaglia l'ambiente in silenzio e tu lo lasci fare. Quando ne ha abbastanza, ti guarda. Non è ghiaccio quello che ti ha piantato addosso, ma ci manca poco. Solo che il concetto di ghiaccio, con lui – da quando conosci lui – è cambiato e adesso il freddo ti fa bollire.

Si sfila la sciarpa e per un lungo attimo resti abbagliato dal suo collo. Ti siedi, perché ti manca la forza di restare in piedi.

– Più che di una puttana hai bisogno di un interior designer. –

Soffochi una risata. Sarcasmo: sa come usarlo. Questo ti piace. Brucia al punto giusto.

– Ieri ho visto Sarah e... – ti fermi, ti schiarisci la voce – Sarah è una mia ex. –

– Naturalmente. –

Si sfila il cappotto, si mette a sedere. Perché glielo stai raccontando?

– Mi ha invitato a salire. – ti accigli, il sorriso di Sarah, la sua pena – Sai com'è... –

– No, non lo so. Perché non ci sei andato a letto? –

Tu lo guardi e lui ricambia, in quella posa analitica e distaccata che già una volta gli hai visto assumere e che francamente un po' ti fa paura.

– Ti hanno mai concesso una scopata pietosa? –

Alza le sopracciglia: – A me concedono solo pietosi salvataggi dell'anima. –

Ti viene ancora da ridere e stavolta non te la soffochi indietro. Ridi, ridi di gusto, come se non ci fossero alternative. Il suono si duplica e sai che sta ridendo anche lui. Il minuscolo appartamento si riempie di quel suono nuovo e tu speri che resti lì, che anche dopo che avete finito di ridere il suono si attacchi alle pareti, le impregni fino a diventarne parte.

– Hai pensato a me. – dice.

Ha la voce aperta dalla risata e ogni cosa smette di muoversi.

– Hai pensato a quando ti ho baciato. – dice ancora.

  


L'hai capito dal momento in cui ha iniziato a parlare di Sarah e questo ti ha subito eccitato. Ti porti appresso una mezza erezione che nascondi – perché la nascondi? – accavallando le gambe. Neanche fosse il primo che quando va con qualcun altro pensa a te.

Ma adesso è lontano. Un metro e mezzo tra le vostre sedie che sembra un anno luce.

– È tutto a posto. –

Non hai mai capito il senso di questa frase, ma adesso è l'unica cosa che ti viene da dire.

– No, non lo è. –

Dolore. L'hai ferito. In qualche modo l'hai ferito e non sai come ed è doloroso vederlo così.

– John... –

– Non giocare con me, per favore. –

– Non sto giocando. –

È una statua. Pietrificato dall'umiliazione. Perché?

Ti alzi da lì e ti avvicini, t'inginocchi davanti a lui, le mani sui braccioli, gli occhi nei suoi.

– Stamattina ero con Anderson. –

– Non dovresti fare il nome dei tuoi clienti. –

– Stamattina ero con Anderson. – ripeti scandendo le parole, scandendo il suo volto con gli occhi – E ho pensato a te. – 

La statua si scioglie un poco. Ti adocchia come per assicurarsi che non sia una trappola.

– Ho pensato a quando te l'ho succhiato. – dici lentamente, le tue mani che scivolano dai braccioli alle sue cosce e la tua voce arrochita che scivola sulla lingua.

Dalla stoffa dei jeans traspira il calore del suo corpo e lui rilascia un sospiro. La statua si scioglie definitivamente.

– Non è molto... professionale. – annaspa. 

Ancora non ti capaciti di come un creatura ordinaria come lui sia capace di farti questo. È come quella prima notte, ma in qualche modo peggio. Perché adesso sai perfettamente a cosa stai andando incontro e ti ci stai buttando consapevole delle conseguenze. Non ti bastava la droga?

– Posso succhiartelo ancora? –

– Baciami. –

Ti afferra per la nuca e tu ti sollevi, gli sei addosso, premi le labbra contro le sue e senti il sangue precipitare giù, giù e quella mezza erezione pulsare violenta. E quella voglia tramutarsi in dolore.

  


~

  


Fermati. Tiralo fuori e riprendi fiato, cerca di controllare il tremito dei muscoli. Bravo. Così.

Crolli in ginocchio. E non perché la gamba ti fa male. Crolli perché lo stai scopando da quasi un'ora e sei distrutto, ma ancora non ti basta. Sei vicino, troppo vicino, e ancora non ti basta. Non è il momento. Perché l'hai lasciato fare? Non dovevi fartelo succhiare – non in quel modo, da quelle labbra. Adesso non durerai abbastanza.

Sherlock non dice niente, non fa niente. Si lascia andare ansante sulla poltrona e ti aspetta, ti osserva da lì in silenzio, senza darsi pena di cambiare posizione, di chiudere le gambe. È oscenamente bello.

Ti rialzi e lui ti segue con lo sguardo. Ti osserva sederti sulla poltrona davanti e si muove solo quando gli fai un cenno.

Pallido e sottile e sudato. Si muove da lì lentamente, con cautela. Studia per un momento la tua posizione, come a considerare le varie opzioni. Infine ti si mette a cavalcioni.

Adori il modo in cui lo prende tutto dentro. Trattiene il respiro e ti s'immola sopra con lentezza estenuante, come fosse la prima volta che lo fa.

Lasci che ti si accomodi sopra, che trovi la sua posizione. E poi muovi i fianchi. Gli afferri le cosce e ti muovi sotto di lui, dentro di lui. È caldo e stretto e hai una splendida visuale del suo cazzo lucido di umori, che sussulta ad ogni colpo.

Cristo.

È potenzialmente letale per la tua salute mentale continuare su questa linea. Ma se devi impazzire, vuoi impazzire in questo modo.

  


È carino ad aspettarti.

Tutti voglio che anche la puttana goda. Nessuno lo fa per la puttana. È una questione di orgoglio personale.

John sa di non poterlo pretendere, eppure ci prova. Ci prova davvero. Lo fa perché gli piace vederti così. Lo capisci dall'espressione di piacere liquido che gli deforma il volto quando ti scappa un gemito, quando ti contrai attorno a lui.

Ma tanta costanza andrebbe premiata. Ogni colpo va dritto dove deve andare, sistematico. È riuscito a portarti al limite. Ci sei andato vicino un paio volte e sai che non potrai tirarla molto per le lunghe. Non finché lui si ostina a fotterti in quel modo.

Oh, ma chi è dei due la puttana? Non è possibile che ti riduca così. Fai il tuo lavoro. Fallo _adesso_.

Fatti leva sui braccioli e chinati su di lui, lecca la clavicola, segui la piega tesa del muscolo, su, fino alla mascella. Lecca il lobo, mordilo piano.

Muovi le labbra sull'orecchio: – Vieni adesso, se vuoi. – 

Le sue dita ti si conficcano nella carne.

Fai il giro, gli passi sopra la bocca schiusa ad aspirare forte l'aria, raggiungi l'altro orecchio.

– Se non vuoi, vieni lo stesso. –

Essere padroni dei muscoli dello sfintere, in certi casi, significa essere padroni della situazione.

Forse.

Ti afferra per i capelli e tira, tira indietro fino ad esporti la gola.

– Oh, Dio sì... – ansima sul tuo collo.

Ti afferra il cazzo, spinge più a fondo il suo. E tu sei cieco e sordo e senti solo lui e tutto il tuo mondo che si riduce a quel momento.

– _Oh_. _Dio_. –

  


Alzati. Devi alzarti.

Siete nudi e scomodi su quella poltrona, coperti della sua eiaculazione. È tutto umido e appiccicoso.

La tua mano scivola via e non sai dove metterla, sporca com'è. Con l'altra gli stai stringendo ancora i capelli. Perché?

La domanda corretta sarebbe: perché no? La risposta corretta sarebbe: non pensare, non ne vale la pena.

E allora non pensi.

Allenti la presa, allontani piano i fianchi. Lui reagisce subito. Affonda di più il viso nell'incavo della spalla e ti si aggrappa addosso. Attorcigliato, gambe e braccia e respiro spezzato.

– Dammi... un momento. –

Un momento. Ti fa venire in quel modo e poi ti chiede “un momento”. Anche tutta la vita gli dai.

  


– Mi hai toccato. –

– Ti ho toccato. –

– Non farlo mai più. –

Lui ti vibra piano sotto, le sue dita si muovono sulla tua nuca. Oh, mica starà ridendo? E cosa fa, ti fa il _solletico_? Seriamente. Cos'è, il tuo _ragazzo_?

– Le tue proteste mi sono sfuggite. –

Gli sbuffi sul collo.

Tu gli chiedi un momento e lui si prende tutto. Tutto. Si sta prendendo ogni cosa. E tu glielo stai lasciando fare.

Bravo, complimenti. Adesso vorrà sempre averti così, te ne rendi conto?

Te ne rendi conto?

Intravedi il baratro, ma non ti sembra poi così vicino. Dopotutto, è solo uno dei tanti baratri che ci circondano. Che differenza fa? Concediglielo – conceditelo. È solo l'inizio della fine.

  


~

  


Tu sei ancora in accappatoio e lo osservi mentre si riveste, le dita sottili che si muovono eleganti sulla camicia viola. Rimarresti a guardarlo per sempre e sai che lo sa. Ed strano, perché è quasi confortante. Avere a che fare con qualcuno con cui non devi – non puoi – fingere, nascondere qualcosa.

– Mi aspetto comunque un secondo invito a cena. –

Arrossisci come un ragazzino. E sorridi come un imbecille. Stavolta non si è lamentato per le cento sterline. Quel “baciami” era piuttosto esplicito. Cristo, muori di vergogna solo a pensarci.

– Non staremo correndo un po' troppo? – ironizzi.

Dal riflesso dello specchio ti lancia un'occhiata. Una di quelle che dovrebbero essere illegali. Ti si rizza un po' tutto quando ti guarda così.

– Ma come. La prima è andata così bene. –

  


È un rapporto bipolare – come se tutti i rapporti non lo fossero.

D'accordo, cerca un altro paragone. Montagne russe? Può andare. È come stare sulle montagne russe. Fila per il biglietto e tremarella post-giro comprese.

E tu hai questa maledizione. Che hai la piantina del progetto sotto gli occhi. Puoi vedere tutte le salite e le discese e i giri della morte. Prevedere ogni svolta lungo il percorso. Non serve a niente.

Non serve a un cazzo di niente.

Stamattina lo volevi, lo volevi da morire. Nel pomeriggio gli hai teso la trappola e durante la sera hai pregustato. La notte l'hai fatto tuo. Fine del giro. Nuova corsa?

Il biglietto non costa niente. Solo la tua vita e il suo sorriso ignaro.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Tre ~**

  


  


_Plim._

Sorridi come un idiota alla lista della spesa che stai fingendo di leggere. Un altro, te ne ha mandato un altro. Ficchi il foglietto in tasca e peschi fuori il cellulare. È iniziato senza preavviso e tu ti ci sei adeguato.

_Cosa fai, dottore? – SH_

_Lascia perdere. Tu? – JW_

Il suo (solito) lavoro, il tuo (nuovo) lavoro, cose da fare, gente da vedere – insomma, la vita, nell'accezione più noiosa del termine. Vi è tutto piombato addosso, rubandovi la cena e il resto, e tu ti sei dovuto accontentare di questo. Sms. Cristo, è patetico solo a pronunciarlo.

_Non sono sicuro che tu voglia saperlo. – SH_

_Fare il misterioso non attacca. – JW_

Il cestino della spesa è fermo tra i piedi e la tua mano sinistra vaga alla cieca in mezzo agli scaffali, afferrando prodotti a caso. Come regredire all'adolescenza in tre semplici mosse: possedere un cellulare, prenderti una cotta per una puttana ultra impegnata e non avere hobby. Facile.

 _Plim. Plim._ Due messaggi, uno appresso all'altro.

_Nessun mistero. – SH_

Prendi un detersivo, uno qualsiasi, senza schiodare gli occhi dal display.

_Ma non credi che sarebbe inopportuno se mentre sei al supermercato, circondato da anziane signore e dolci famigliole, ti rendessi partecipe del fatto che mi sto facendo una sega? – SH_

Il detersivo arresta il suo tragitto e rimane sospeso a mezz'aria.

_Piuttosto inopportuno, sì. – JW_

_Allora fai conto che non ti abbia detto niente. – SH_

Ma che bastardo. Che fottuto bastardo.

_Ti odio. – JW_

Non è vero. Non ti crederà, vero? Tu non lo odi. Adesso glielo scrivi. Che stavi scherzando, adesso gli scrivi che stavi...

_Bugia. Mi adori. – SH_

…scherzando.

Oh, sì. Lo adori. E lo odi. Profondamente. Reclini la testa all'indietro e tiri un lungo sospiro.

_Fanculo. Ho un erezione adesso. – JW_

_Non c'è di che. – SH_

Oh, ha il coraggio di scherzare! Non gliela perdonerai mai. Non è vero, gliel'hai già perdonata.

_Sono al supermercato! – JW_

_Non puoi dire che non ti avessi avvertito. – SH_

Era una protesta piuttosto debole, effettivamente.

_Mi vendicherò. – JW_

_Mi piacerebbe vederti provare. – SH_

Bene. Bene, pensi sbuffando tra te. Come punizione non gli risponderai. Per cinque minuti.

Lanci il detersivo in mezzo ad altri prodotti non ben identificati e rimetti il cellulare in tasca, contrai le dita non abituate a tutto quel ticchettare e raccatti il cestino. Respiri profondamente, ricacciando indietro la bestia affamata.

La cassiera ti guarda come se non ti avesse mai visto. Vai lì tutti i santi giorni da quando sei tornato dall'Afghanistan e davvero sembra che ti veda per la prima volta e che sia anche piuttosto turbata da quel che vede.

Poi te ne accorgi.

Stai sorridendo, John Watson.

  


– …e non credevo che ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio, ma sì, alla fine l'ha fatto. E devo dire che non è scontata come l'altra. Per essere la nipote della regina, intendo. –

_Cosa fai, gigolò? – JW_

– Mh... quella grassa? –

Le tue dita sfrecciano sulla tastiera del cellulare. Davvero crede che sia così facile?

_Aspetto. – SH_

Aspetti. Lui, di rivederlo. Irene, che la smetta coi suoi giochini – attesa vana. Il tuo fottuto cervello, che la pianti di cercare deviazioni e si concentri sul caso delle squillo che sta facendo impazzire Lestrade.

– Allora mi stai ascoltando. –

 _Click_. Invio.

Alzi lo sguardo su di lei. Condividere? Forse. Lei è una puttana quanto te. Ha accesso a informazioni. Questi sono delitti che non hanno niente a che fare con la vendetta di un magnaccia o un serial killer retrò.

– Ho imparato quanto è pericoloso non ascoltarti, Irene. –

Lei ti sorride a labbra chiuse da dietro il suo Martini – agitato, non mescolato. L'oliva non gradita, ma che le piace poter manovrare col dito. Tiene il bicchiere con una sola mano. Fa tutto con una sola mano, Irene. Ti chiedi cosa nasconda con l'altra e quando lo scopri vorresti non averlo mai fatto.

Mh. Forse è meglio non condividere.

Il cellulare ti vibra tra le mani e lei abbassa le ciglia e dà un colpetto all'oliva.

_Tu che aspetti? Non ti facevo così paziente. – JW_

– Stai morendo dalla voglia di dirmelo, quindi fallo. –

 _Non lo sono_. – digiti, tentenni e infine aggiungi – _A meno che non ne valga la pena. – SH_

Irene mette su il broncio, beve un sorso di Martini: – Oh, con te non c'è gusto. – 

_Click_. Invio.

Donovan che nota con arguzia come siano tutte collegate dal mestiere che fanno. Ma la pagano, anche? No, non andrete da nessuna parte così. Devi rivedere i corpi. Le unghie. Quegli scontrini.

– Irene. – sospiri.

– Tesoro, a dirla tutta, mi sembra che stai esagerando. – schiocca le labbra, si guarda attorno attraverso gli occhiali da sole.

Vibrazione.

_Quando torni? Non ero più abituato ad arrangiarmi. – JW_

Immagini. Tante, tantissime. Prepotenti, soffocanti, invadenti. Fittizie? Sì. Realistiche? Probabilmente. Belle? _Bellissime_.

Certamente adatte a distogliere la tua attenzione dal caso e da Irene e catapultarti in un mondo parallelo.

La vasca scrostata del suo bagno, la vecchia tenda plastificata, vapore, acqua che scorre sulle spalle contratte, la bocca di John che ansima contro le mattonelle umide di condensa. Una tenda militare, il caldo secco del deserto, sabbia che graffia, una striscia di stelle che spia da una fessura aperta, i denti di John che affondano nel cuscino della branda. Il suo letto, le sue lenzuola che sanno di bucato e di lui e di incubi, la sua mano e il suo pianto – prima e dopo.

Accavalli le gambe. C'è piacere nella sofferenza? Irene saprebbe risponderti, a modo suo. Non t'interessa.

– A dirla tutta, credo che non siano affari tuoi. Tesoro. –

Tu dondoli nervoso il piede e lei fa finta di non notarlo. Il mondo parallelo è tornato a nascondersi nel cellulare, tra i vostri sms, nei ricordi degli incontri passati e nelle aspettative per quelli futuri.

_Lunedì. Non toccarti fino ad allora. Puoi farlo per me? – SH_

_Click_. Invio.

– Tutto questo è poco professionale. –

Irene scuote la testa, lo sguardo sempre distante, sulla gente che vi passa a fianco. Guardi l'orlo del bicchiere macchiato dal sangue del suo rossetto. Non hai voglia di giocare al gatto e al topo – non con lei. Ci metti sempre troppo a capire chi è il gatto e chi il topo.

– Credevo che avessi capito i miei metodi. –

– E io credevo di averti insegnato a non mescolare il lavoro con la vita privata. –

Si è tolta gli occhiali da sole e ti sta guardando. Ti sta _guardando_. Non ti piace quando lo fa. Non hai più vent'anni, Cristo.

Vibrazione.

Lei guarda il cellulare e tu guardi lei. Lei che fissa il cellulare e tu che non lo sopporti e che decidi all'istante di non muovere la mano, di non aprire quel messaggio, non leggere e non rispondere. Lei che torna a guardare te e tu che sei troppo impegnato a difendere una privacy inesistente e comunque sia mai stata sotto minaccia – non come intendi tu – per renderti conto della paura e della tristezza di lei.

  


~

  


Diciamocelo, tu non sei il tipo da fare questo genere di cose. Il problema è che Harriet è tua sorella – sì, nonostante tutto – e tu non dici di no all'unico legame di sangue che ancora ti rimane. Sei un tipo pratico, tu.

– Harry, senti, ci saranno...? –

Lei ti guarda e sembra non capire. Tu alzi le sopracciglia e abbassi il mento, la bocca aperta da cui non hai il coraggio di fare uscire quella parola, e lei pare seguire la tua smorfia come da uno specchio.

– Squillo? – suggerisce con un mezzo sorriso.

Imbarazzarsi a questi livelli con tua sorella era una delle cose che non ti mancava. Quarantanni che va avanti questo rapporto e le situazioni come questa non sai ancora come gestirle. Sembra peggio ogni volta.

– John, è un addio al nubilato. –

Tu esali un “Già” e ti rassegni. O almeno ci provi.

  


Diciamocelo, tu non sei il tipo da accettare questo genere di cose. Il problema è che Molly Hooper è l'unico medico forense a darti corda. E se quello che ti propone in cambio è un mese di accesso libero alle celle dei corpi freschi, come puoi dire di no alla sua richiesta?

– Come sto? –

– Sei adorabile. –

Molly si porta una mano alla testa, rimettendo a posto una ciocca inesistente.

– Tu credi che... –

– Molly Hooper, – la interrompi esasperato – l'abito è perfetto e puoi stare sicura che dopo quei due litri di lacca l'acconciatura sopravviverà inalterata fino alla fine dei tempi. –

Lei ti guarda impacciata, con quegli occhi grandi che le si allargano in faccia tutte le volte che si sente mortificata. E tu un po' ci resti male. Ma solo un po'.

Ti sforzi di sorriderle: – Sei bellissima. Farai sfigurare la sposa. –

Adesso l'espressione sul suo volto è tutta nuova, non gliel'hai mai vista. La rende così carina che forse varrebbe la pena dirglielo più spesso.

– Andiamo. – ti dice tutta raggiante.

E tu la segui fuori, ripetendoti come un mantra il sacrosanto motivo per cui hai accettato di farle da accompagnatore al matrimonio di sua cugina. Come se non avessi cose più importanti da fare – il caso, John. Ma prima il caso. E _John_.

  


Dio, il night-club per lesbiche ti mancava. Sei l'unico maschio etero (etero?) della serata e lo stai dimostrando ampiamente scolandoti la quarta birra.

Sinceramente? Le vuoi bene e tutto, solo che certe cose di tua sorella avresti evitato volentieri di vederle e questa serata te le sta sbattendo in faccia senza tanti complimenti. Non te ne frega un cazzo che sia lesbica, bisex o altro. Te ne frega che domani si sposa e al momento sembra molto presa dagli shot di vodka e dalle tette della lap-dancer. O meglio, dalle tette di _tutte_ le lap-dancer che si sono alternate al palo. E pure da quelle della cameriera.

Cosa starà facendo Clara, adesso? Guardi tua sorella e non puoi fare a meno di chiedertelo. L'hai vista tre volte in tutta la tua vita e l'ultima appena un paio d'ore fa, sulla porta di casa loro, mentre ti consegnava Harry e ti raccomandava di tenerla d'occhio. Speri vivamente che fosse una giocosa frase di circostanza, che conosca a sufficienza la donna che sta per sposare, perché _non c'è modo_ di tenere d'occhio Harry.

– Frateeell _oh_! –

Oh, Gesù. Eccoci qua, iniziano le danze.

– Harry, sono le... – alzi il polso a guardare l'orologio, ma lei ti afferra per il braccio e ti trascina giù dallo sgabello con uno strattone.

– Sono le due e tutto va bene! – cantilena tra un singhiozzo e una risatina – Ti ho fatto un regalo! –

Ah, grandioso. Davvero grandioso.

– Harry, – tenti di protestare, ben consapevole di come finiranno le cose – non mi sembra il caso di... –

Un pass premuto in mano e una spinta secca. Harry sa essere convincente, in particolare quando ha alzato il gomito e decide d'imporsi con la forza fisica. E così le tende di velluto ti si chiudono alle spalle e tu ti ritrovi da solo in questo privée.

C'è un divano semicircolare, ampio e rosso – decisamente rosso. C'è un tavolino basso, davanti, ed è laccato di rosso. Le pareti sono ricoperte da una tappezzeria a motivi anni '60. Superfluo dire che siano motivi in rosso. Pure le luci al neon lo sono e c'è una lampada lava rossa alla destra del tavolino. È tutto piuttosto _rosso_. Già.

Ti siedi, i palmi delle mani che sfregano nervosi sui jeans. Che cazzo ci fai qui? Ti rialzi. Giri impacciato attorno al tavolino, giochi con il pass tra le dita. Che cazzo ci fai qui, John? Ti risiedi e fissi la lampada lava, segui ipnotizzato i movimenti le bolle che salgono e scendono e si sfaldano e si fondono. 

_Che cazzo ci faccio qui, eh?_ – chiedi telepaticamente alla lampada.

Le bolle continuano i loro giochi e tu non ti accorgi del movimento delle tendine.

Un lieve schiarirsi di voce nella penombra ovattata e per poco non ti prende un infarto. Ti volti di scatto, sentendoti come colpevole – colpevole di fissare insistentemente una lampada lava? – e ti aspetti di trovare una ballerina seminuda e ammiccante che sbuca dalle pieghe di velluto. Insomma, è a questo che servono i privée, no?

Infatti, eccola lì. Bellissima. Bruna e formosa, come piacciono a te, con un sorriso che la dice lunga. Quasi ti sei dimenticato del chiodo fisso che ti porti appresso da tre settimane e che porta il nome di Sherlock Holmes e ha l'aspetto di un angelo caduto.

Quasi.

Sarebbe tutto perfetto, se non fosse per quell'individuo lì.

 _Tu chi diavolo sei?_ – ti verrebbe da chiedergli, attonito.

Ma l'unica cosa che ti riesce di dire è un ironico: – Bell'ombrello. –

  


Rosa. Un _sacco_ di rosa. Ovunque.

L'anello della sposa è un'ametista rosa a forma di cuore – ugh! – a cui Molly sospira ogni volta che il baluginio cattura il suo sguardo. Le damigelle sono in rosa confetto, con piccoli bouquet di roselline tea legati al polso. Le flower girls sono ovviamente in rosa pastello e lanciano petali rosa dai loro cestini di vimini. La madre della sposa è in rosa antico e la madre dello sposo in rosa salmone. Anche il padre dello sposo, dopo tutte quelle lampade, è rosa salmone, per cui fanno adorabilmente pendant.

Le tende del gazebo sono di un pallido rosa slavato. La torta presenta un'imbarazzante quantità di farfalline di zucchero rosa. Lo champagne rosè la fa da padrone al tavolo degli alcolici.

– Qualcosa mi dice che alla sposa piace il rosa. –

Tu non ti volti, non partecipi alla risata che vorrebbe essere disinvolta ma che in realtà stilla impaccio.

– Jim. –

Oh, Molly. È quel genere di ragazza che appella un uomo col suo nome di battesimo quando ha una cotta per lui.

Seguono le presentazioni. Piacere, chi sei, conosci la sposa, eccetera.

Jim è amico dello sposo – avevamo dubbi? Jim lavora come informatico e ha sentito parlare di te – ancora una volta, avevamo dubbi?

Chissà se Molly sospetta il vero motivo per cui Jim ha sentito parlare di te. Le lanci un'occhiata. Guance arrossate per l'alcol e per l'attrazione – più per l'attrazione. Sorriso aperto, si schernisce ai suoi complimenti. Non nota minimamente l'altalenare dello sguardo di Jim, come inclina la testa con aria affettuosa quando parla con lei, come si lecca le labbra quando guarda te.

No, Molly Hooper non lo sospetta.

Finisci il tuo champagne rosè. È diventato caldo e a te sembra che assieme all'alcol ti sia andata giù anche l'ultima sorsata di pazienza.

  


Questa non era esattamente la tua idea di serata. Cioè, sapevi che sarebbe stata piuttosto imbarazzante e patetica, ma non _così tanto_ imbarazzante e patetica.

Mycroft Holmes beve il suo brandy accanto a te e non presta attenzione alla ballerina che-non-è-una-ballerina che si dimena sul tavolino. Tu sai solo che vorresti essere a mille miglia da lì, lontano dal suo impeccabile doppiopetto gessato e dalle zeppe (rosse) della sua assistente.

Una parte di te vorrebbe poterlo raccontare in giro. Insomma, stai avendo una discussione con il fratello maggiore della puttana che frequenti, mentre la sua assistente mostra ad entrambi la sua carrozzeria per amore di copertura. Dio, certe cose in Afghanistan non succedevano.

– Posso farle una domanda? –

Lui ti guarda con l'irritante aria di chi si aspettava questo momento da sempre e resta in silenziosa attesa. Se, come credi, assomiglia almeno un po' a Sherlock, quella domanda gli sembrerà del tutto ridicola. Ma tu devi fargliela.

– Lei fa così con i tutti i clienti di suo fratello? –

Alza gli occhi al cielo, beve un sorso di brandy.

– Ovviamente no, dottor Watson. –

– Bene. –

E davvero non sai da dove la peschi tutta quella ironia.

– Posso farle una domanda io? –

Si aspetta che tu gli dica di no? Muovi una mano, rassegnato.

– Lei fa così con tutte le puttane che frequenta? –

Serri la mascella. Una contrazione involontaria: faceva così anche tuo padre quando era nervoso. Facevi così anche tu sul campo di battaglia, prima di uno scontro a fuoco.

– Le manca, non è vero? –

Cosa? Chi? Che intende? Cosa _diamine_ vuole dirti?

– Signor Holmes... io... – sospiri, stropicciandoti gli occhi.

Non lo sai nemmeno come finirla questa frase. E non te ne frega niente. Cristo, vuoi solo un'aspirina per ammazzare sul nascere quell'emicrania e poi seppellirti nel tuo letto fino a data da destinarsi.

– Ha perfettamente ragione. – rumore di vetro, un movimento dell'aria – Le ho rubato anche troppo tempo, torni a festeggiare. –

Quando rialzi lo sguardo appannato, il bicchiere di brandy è sul tavolino laccato. Mycroft Holmes e la sua assistente sono di nuovo alla tenda e tutto sembra solo un'assurda visione alcolica. Un grande scherzo del cervello.

Ma lei fa un cenno prima di sparire oltre le tende e lui si tocca il capello con la maniglia dell'ombrello e ti augura buona serata e ti fa le congratulazioni per il matrimonio di tua sorella. E no, non c'è proprio niente d'irreale e tu hai la testa che scoppia davvero.

  


Una sedia (rosa) abbandonata sul prato. Abbastanza lontana dai festeggiamenti. E da Molly che ci prova con Jim che fa finta di non provarci con te.

Tiri fuori il cellulare e te lo rigiri tra le mani. Scorri le foto delle scene dei delitti, i link alle pagine che hai visitato, gli sms scambiati con John.

Scorri, scorri, scorri.

Il nome. _Hope_.

– Disturbo? –

– Sì. –

– Oh. –

Alzi gli occhi al cielo.

– Molly Hopper. – la richiami.

Lei torna sui suoi passi e ti guarda tesa, la testa incassata nelle spalle. Sembra un gattino che teme ti essere preso per la collottola. Tu non vuoi prendere nessuno per la collottola.

– Il tuo spasimante?. –

Afferri una sedia là vicino a la piazzi accanto alla tua. Lei ci si siede esitante.

– Era... uhm... si è rivelato impegnato. –

Ma va?

– Eppure sembrava promettente. –

Non lo sai neppure tu perché stai mentendo in maniera così ipocrita ed inutile. Hai ancora in tasca il biglietto col numero di cellulare che Jim ti ha infilato lì di nascosto.

– No. – arriccia il naso e scuote la testa – No, non lo era. –

– Hai ragione. –

Questa volta le sorridi senza sforzo e lei, dopo un attimo di sgomento, ti sorride a sua volta. Stira le labbra fino a far spuntare le fossette. È un sorriso di quelli tristi, uno di quelli che a volte sei stato tu a scatenare. Non ti penti del passato, ma hai come un moto di gelosia. Nessuno può ferire Molly Hopper – eccetto te? Sherlock Holmes è abilitato a fare del male?

– Era piuttosto gay. –

– _Decisamente_ gay. –

Scoppiate a ridere. E Jim sembra lontano, il caso sembra lontano. Anche John, anche lui sembra lontano, ma questo non è motivo di risate.

  


~

  


Le orecchie bruciano per il silenzio dopo il grido e gli occhi per il vuoto dopo il sangue. Svegliarti da un incubo e non sapere il perché. Come se per te non fosse una cosa normale.

Scalci via le coperte e respiri boccate di aria viziata. La maglietta è appiccicata dal sudore e stai meditando di togliertela, ma sei in quella fase torbida del risveglio sbagliato. Quella dove devi ripescarti in mezzo all'annichilimento.

E non sai se ne avrai la forza, non sai se sarai capace di sfuggire alle pieghe morbide del materasso che lentamente ti artiglia e ti fa affondare e ti soffoca.

Soffochi. Era da tre settimane che non avevi una notte così, tre settimane di sonno come Dio comanda, e adesso soffochi. Sono queste le cose che mandano via la nostalgia dell'Afghanistan.

Tre settimane di non-incubi. Un vuoto onnipresente, riempito. E come? E quando? E chi gliel'ha chiesto? E perché adesso è di nuovo vuoto?

Non accostare il pensiero. Non ci provare. _Non farlo_ , John.

Serri gli occhi, deglutisci. Troppo tardi.

  


Il nome tecnico è “masturbazione”. Benché i sessuologi preferiscano il meno anatomico termine “autoerotismo”.

Ma l'autoerotismo parrebbe implicare necessariamente confidenza e amore verso il proprio corpo, verso sé stessi. Un concetto che esula dai movimenti bruschi con cui stai cercando disperatamente di venire. Esula da _te_.

Fissi le immagini, i ricordi, le fantasie. Ci provi sul serio. La non-risposta del tuo cervello è frustrante. Non c'è collegamento sinaptico che possa far fronte alle anfetamine. Obnubilamento, obnubilamento totale. Inerzia. La mano è come dislocata e non sembra nemmeno la tua, ma invece che eccitarti ti disgusta.

Disgusto e obnubilamento. Con la cocaina sarebbe stato diverso. Dopo tre settimane pulito, puoi solo immaginare che viaggio indimenticabile ti saresti fatto. Ma Bristol non è la tua area e no, no, cercare spacciatori no. Adesso? Qui? Santo cielo _no_.

Dio. Lacrime. Cosa ci fai a Bristol? Perché? E quando quell'orgasmo arriverà, tu cosa farai? Cosa resterà di te?

Paura. Orrore. Di qualcosa che stai cercando. Non dirti che sono le anfetamine. Non farlo, per carità.

  


Squilla. Una, due, tre volte. Alla quarta sei tentanto di chiudere.

Non è la paura di sentirlo – non solo. È la paura di sentirlo dopo il quarto squillo, dopo che tu sei stato ad aspettare così a lungo da far passare il terzo, canonico squillo e andare oltre, indefinitamente. La paura di esporti così a lui, che queste cose le nota, le disseziona col bisturi del suo cervello e capisce ogni fottuto sottinteso. E tu stai iniziando a pensare come lui.

Oh, d'accordo. Non _esattamente_ come lui. Quello non si può, nessuno può, forse solo suo fratello – non vuoi pensarci, non vuoi pensare a Mycroft Holmes adesso. Ma comunque sì, stai iniziando a vedere le cose come le vede lui, ecco, questa è una definizione migliore.

 _Vedi_ la tua chiamata senza appello e la sua risposta dopo il quarto squillo. _Vedi_ le vostre parole che scivolano nell'etere una dopo l'altra, cercando disperatamente un contatto. _Vedi_ voi due e ti sembra la cosa umanamente più triste e patetica e bella del mondo.

  


Quel non-silenzio che è la cornetta muta di un telefono su cui respirano due persone. Sarebbe imbarazzante, ma avete fatto di peggio e adesso c'è altro. Ci sono esigenze. C'è il fatto che inizia a mancarti anche solo il suo respiro.

– Sherlock. –

– Mh? –

– Come finirà? –

Lui fa così. Pone ad alta voce quelle domande che andrebbero lasciate nel limbo delle cose non dette. Merita una risposta che sia pescata anch'essa da lì. E tu sei abbastanza crudele e disperato da dargliela.

– Tu non mi chiederai di restare, così io non dovrò dirti di no. –

John non dice niente. La cornetta non dice niente.

– Dormi, John. Ti canto una ninnananna. –

E John dorme.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Quattro ~**

  


  


C'è una cosa strana che fa il tuo cervello. Catalogare le prime volte. Ma non le prime volte qualsiasi, quelle scontate, quelle che chiunque ha avuto o avrà. Ci sono delle prime volte che sono più o meno uniche per ogni persona.

Nel tuo caso, la prima volta che tua sorella è tornata a casa sbronza – e hai capito che non sarebbe stata un'eccezione. La prima volta che hai guidato la Ford Prefect di tuo padre, ovviamente senza il suo permesso. La prima volta che un paziente non ti ha apostrofato “ragazzo” ma “dottore”. La prima volta che hai messo piede in una tenda afghana per curare quei bambini con la difterite. La prima volta che hai pensato di morire, Dio stavi per morire, lo sentivi, era reale, Cristo, scivolava via e tu lo sentivi, una goccia alla volta, inesorabile, secondi, attimi, morte, _morte_. La prima volta che ti sei detto “disturbo post-traumatico un cazzo” e hai deciso di paccare le sedute dall'analista. La prima volta che hai pagato per scopare e no, non ti sei fatto pietà.

Questa prima volta ti sembra una di queste, ti sembra che possa andare di diritto ad occupare un posto d'onore. Perché questa è la prima volta che chiedi ad una puttana di suonare per te.

– Fa troppo caldo. – ribatte lui dall'altro capo del divano.

Le vostre gambe sono incastrate insieme e tu sei ancora sporco – roba tua o sua, chissà, è indistinguibile.

– Fa troppo caldo. – ammetti – Non che te ne sia lamentato poco fa. –

Apre gli occhi e ti guarda come se si aspettasse quella risposta e tu dovresti essere abituato a questo, al suo modo di leggerti. Ma la verità è che ti piace troppo per abituartici, per non restare ogni volta stupefatto. Così sorridi e basta.

Sorride anche lui e scioglie l'intreccio delle gambe, si alza. Ti volta le spalle, si muove per la stanza – oh, la linea fluida di quella schiena che scivola su quel culo perfetto. Prende il violino e l'archetto.

– Paganini ti piace? – ti chiede.

_Chi?_

Rotea l'archetto con aria pensierosa: – Ma certo che ti piace. –

Ti lecchi le labbra. Ma certo che ti piace.

Lo scatto del mento sul fondo del violino fa sobbalzare due ciocche sulla sua fronte e ti fa raddrizzare la schiena sudata. Accorda – due note dissonanti. Silenzio. Immobile.

E poi l'archetto si muove e tutto diventa incorporeo, tutto è suono.

Lui è suono nella cornice della finestra, suono di carne pallida e ciuffi scuri sulla vetrata della stanza, suono di sudore e ciglia socchiuse e labbra strette.

Ti rendi conto che stai ansimando. Ti rendi conto che stai sudando e ansimando su quel divano. Esattamente – no, peggio, _peggio_ – di prima.

Interruzione.

– No. –

_No?_

Il torace si alza e si abbassa, sospira. Tu sospiri con lui, lo guardi a bocca aperta.

– Fa caldo. – mormora roteando la testa.

_Cosa?_

Abbassa violino e archetto. Tu muovi gli occhi su di lui e deglutisci.

– Hai sempre un'erezione quando suoni? –

  


Abbassi la testa e constati il tuo stato. Oh, be'. In altre circostanze sarebbe imbarazzante.

– È Paganini. –

_Sei tu._

– Sì? –

– Te l'ho detto, fa caldo. –

Si alza dal divano, ti si avvicina. 

– C'era un trucchetto in Afghanistan. – ti dice e ti prende il polso destro.

Tu lo osservi in silenzio mentre solleva il polso e lecca piano la pelle sottile. Poi soffia e quel brivido ti scuote silenzioso.

– Meglio? –

Si sta prendendo un po' troppa confidenza. E a te sta piacendo un po' troppo.

_Oh, 'fanculo._

Quando parli hai la bocca piena di saliva e le parole ti escono liquide.

– Fallo ancora. – gli dici.

E lui ti afferra l'altro polso e ripete tutto. Leccata, soffio – brivido.

– Ancora. –

C'è un momento di smarrimento nel suo sguardo. Ma John ha più intuito di quel che si può sospettare, vero?

Non ce la fai a non guardarlo mentre di prende per un fianco e si avvicina ancora e piega il capo sul tuo petto. Mentre ti lecca un capezzolo e – oh, _Dio_ – soffia. Mentre rialza il capo e ti guarda, aspetta la tua approvazione.

– Ancora. –

Gli piace ricevere ordini tanto quanto darne. Basta che i ruoli siano definiti e lui è soddisfatto. Non che sia facile mantenere un ruolo con lui.

La lingua di John ti scivola addosso, giù, lungo lo sterno e il ventre. È in ginocchio, le mani ferme sui tuoi fianchi. Soffia, dal basso verso l'alto – brivido. E i suoi occhi sono di nuovo nei tuoi.

– Ancora. – ansimi.

Il suo respiro ti solletica i peli.

– Suona. –

Ti accorgi di avere ancora violino e archetto in mano. Ti accorgi di tremare.

Rimetti lo strumento in posizione, punti le dita sulle corde. Il suo respiro si sposta sulla tua pelle.

Deglutisci, chiudi gli occhi. L'attesa che sta tra il momento in cui posi l'archetto sulle corde e il momento in cui lo muovi, non è mai stata così carica.

Poi ogni cosa implode nel tocco umido della sua lingua che risale l'asta del tuo cazzo, dalla base alla punta, accompagnando con deliziosa precisione il tuo attacco in crescendo. Soffio, brivido, l'archetto stride sul cantino [1]. Perfezione.

Mai come adesso capisci come questo lavoro sia diventato altro. Qualcosa di troppo indefinibile per dargli un nome, un'insulsa etichetta, ma abbastanza bello da metterti una fottuta paura.

  


Tutte le vostre scopate sono così: voi iniziate da qualche parte e non sapete dove andate a finire. Ma questa, oh, questa è unica.

Sul collo bianco e teso c'è il segno rosso che hanno lasciato i tuoi denti quando l'hai morso prima. Lo lecchi e spingi più a fondo, muovi la mano sul suo cazzo. Lui ti trema addosso per lo sforzo e non lo sai proprio da dove la prende la forza per continuare a suonare, ma le note, le note. Le note ti sfondano il cervello e la gabbia toracica e a te sembra di non aver mai fatto sesso in vita tua prima di questo momento.

Ti arriva tutto d'un botto, senza il minimo preavviso. Il suono si alza assieme alla pressione e fa _boom_. La nota si spezza assieme alla corda, si spezza sul tonfo ligneo del violino che gli cade, su Sherlock che si inarca, si contrae, ti esplode in mano. Il rumore dei vostri rantoli e della carne che sbatte va a riempire il nuovo silenzio della stanza. È il _vostro_ concerto e finisce con un acuto da tagliarvi in due.

  


– Paganini, eh? –

La voce ansante di John ti vibra nelle orecchie e nella schiena. Fa un caldo abominevole e siete appiccicosi di sudore e sperma e la tua testa è piuttosto scomoda reclinata così, con la nuca appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Ma non hai la forza di scostarti.

– Non ero poi così sicuro che ti sarebbe piaciuto. –

– Cristo, non potrò più ascoltare un violino senza arraparmi... non potrò più mettere piede in un teatro! –

Ridete. Ridete e la risata si moltiplica tra di voi, giocando a rimbalzino con i muscoli, le ossa, i polmoni, i cuori.

Sospiri mentre la risata si scioglie. Stai un momento a gustare tutte quelle endorfine. Scorrono forti e felici nelle tue vene ed è un piacere. È bellissimo. Quasi come la cocaina.

Quasi.

  


– Dovremmo farci una doccia. – gli dici mentre scivoli fuori da lui muovendo cauto il bacino.

Lui si rialza barcollante e raccatta il violino, naufragato sul tappeto.

– Dovremmo, sì. –

Ti alzi da lì anche tu e ti avvicini, gli scosti un paio di riccioli scuri appiccicati di sudore.

Potresti dire che sta sorridendo. Potresti dire che ci faresti volentieri l'abitudine. Oh, davvero hai associato a lui l'idea di abitudine?

Solo che poi ti accorgi del suo sguardo.

Tu lo conosci bene quello sguardo. Ti fissa in faccia, ma è come se non ti vedesse. È come lo sguardo di Harriet quando ti parlava e nel mentre pensava solo a quando avrebbe potuto chiudersi nel ripostiglio e tirare fuori da sotto l'asse la sua bottiglia magica.

Anche Sherlock ha qualcosa di magico nascosto da qualche parte e tu hai fatto il madornale errore di dimenticartene.

  


~

  


C'è una cosa strana che fa il tuo cuore. Seguire impulsi insensati. Ma non insensati agli occhi di chiunque, quelli generalmente ritenuti assurdi dalla gente. Ci sono degli impulsi insensati che sono totalmente ed esclusivamente tuoi.

Per esempio, quella volta che hai sputato nel té di tua nonna e poi gliel'hai detto mentre lo beveva. Quella volta che hai salvato quel pulcino di gazza e l'hai nutrito e curato e amato facendo finta d'ignorare che prima o poi se ne sarebbe andato. Quella volta che hai rifiutato la borsa di studio. Quella volta che ti sei disintossicato solo per dimostrare a Mycroft che potevi farlo. Quella volta che hai corso e corso e corso ancora, a perdifiato, per prendere un autobus che portava lontano (da cosa?). Quella volta che hai accettato un reduce come cliente anche se avevi capito immediatamente cosa ti avrebbe fatto.

Questa cosa strana è senza dubbio una di queste e tu te ne sei pentito nel momento stesso in cui hai preso la decisione. Ma sai che indietro non puoi tornare. Non fa parte delle opzioni.

Così fai finta di non notare l'espressione di John, fai finta che non ti faccia male lo sguardo piantato sulla schiena. E ti chiudi in bagno. Frughi sotto il lavello, dove solo le tue dita lunghe e agili riescono ad arrivare. Trovi la scatola. La tieni a lungo tra le mani, seduto sulla tavola del water, nudo.

John si muove al piano di sotto e tu respiri lentamente. Perché adesso, perché qui, è così palese che ti fai pena da solo. Affogare ogni cosa nell'oblio perché sai che prima o poi ci si affogherà da sola e tu non vuoi assistere a questo, non vuoi farlo, non con il tuo cervello analitico abbastanza lucido da ucciderti di dolore.

Le tue dita si stanno aggrappando alla scatola. Come se potessero impedirti di scivolare via.

  


Non basta una rampa di scale per impedirti di capire. Nemmeno con una porta chiusa in mezzo.

Hai voluto ignorare deliberatamente – e stupidamente – questo dato di fatto, hai voluto rifugiarti nell'apparenza. Ti aspettavi che lo facesse davanti a te per ricordarti che è una puttana drogata? Sei un fottuto idiota.

Tu sai come funziona il loro cervello, l'hai studiato, tua sorella è così. Sai che quello, per loro, è il gesto più intimo di un'esistenza altrimenti priva d'intimità. Quell'intimità che sta nelle proprie decisioni, nel potersi dire “almeno questo lo controllo”. L'illusione di avere un'ultima scelta.

Quando hai voltato le spalle a Harry e a tutti i tuoi fallimenti come fratello e medico, ti sei detto che non avresti mai più commesso lo stesso errore, non avresti mai più sprecato vita e cuore in quel modo crudele.

Cosa ti ha portato qui, John Watson? Cosa ti fa stare immobile sull'ingresso dell'appartamento di una puttana, a fissare la rampa di scale che porta alla sua realtà?

Sherlock Holmes è questo, è solo questo. E fa male e tu sai che avrebbe fatto male, ma hai preferito tapparti gli occhi e le orecchie e urlare forte dentro di te. Hai preferito cullarti nella patetica illusione che potessi fare la differenza. Cos'è, la sindrome della crocerossina? Hai davvero creduto di poter essere la sua salvezza?

Sei colmo di presunzione e i tuoi passi sulle scale risuonano di questo. Hanno il suono di chi ci ha già sbattuto il muso, ma non si è fatto abbastanza male.

La porta chiusa non è un ostacolo fisico, è un ostacolo emotivo. Come le scale. La presunzione ti ha fatto superare la rampa, ma adesso quella non basta. Devi appellarti ad altro per aprire quella porta.

  


Le sue scarpe strisciano sorde sulle assi di legno, ne segui le ombre proiettate attraverso la fessura della porta.

Non entrerà, ti dici. È troppo, ti dici.

È immobile. Tu sei immobile. Fa male l'ago ficcato nella vena, fa male il suo indugiare davanti alla porta.

Perché non entrerà. Uno non sta a temporeggiare lì per poi decidere che, sì, ne vale la pena. Tu non vali la pena. No? Non è così?

Cristo, vattene, pensi. Non puoi farmi questo, pensi.

Ti lecchi le labbra, soffi via l'aria. Le dita sono ferme sulla siringa, come le sue scarpe sono ferme davanti alla porta. Fissi la maniglia.

Tutto quello che sei e che vorresti sta tra la siringa e la maniglia e non hai difficoltà a focalizzarlo, non ancora, ma fa male, Dio se fa male, vedere come basti così poco, vedere come sei così vicino eppure ancora lontano, lontano, lontano e tutta la paura e il rifiuto che non riesci a gestire e ogni cosa si sistema lì, tra la siringa e la maniglia. Tra te e John.

  


Quanto vali? Te lo dice la zoppia che ti sorprende a metà strada.

Vorresti che il sollievo per la decisione giusta potesse tamponare la vergogna. Li hai messi sulla bilancia e ti sembravano equivalenti, ti sembrava che tutto sommato potessi conviverci.

Ti diceva male.

  


Quanto vali? Te lo dicono i suoi passi che si smuovono da lì.

Chiudi gli occhi. Spingi il pollice sullo stantuffo. Nulla vuoi e nulla ottieni. Puoi dire tutto, ma non di non aver ottenuto ciò che cercavi. Reclini la testa sulle mattonelle fredde e ti fai divorare dal veleno.

Via da qui, ti dici.

  


~

  


_Plim._ Messaggio.

_Questo non era nei patti. – MH_

Ti chiudi la porta alle spalle e getti le chiavi nella mensola dell'ingresso. Massaggi gli occhi con i polpastrelli.

_Non abbiamo alcun patto. – JW_

Premi invio e spegni il cellulare. Lo lasci sulla scrivania.

Sei surrealmente tranquillo, sereno. Sei consapevole. Hai addosso i suoi umori e sei consapevole.

Non hai varcato quella porta e non perché hai avuto una saggia illuminazione. Quella porta non l'hai varcata perché hai già varcato qualcosa dal quale non si può tornare indietro.

  


Vibrazione. _Oh, no._

_Non dirò che te l'avevo detto. – IA_

L'appartamento è vuoto quanto te. Rotoli sul divano e ti lasci cadere sul tappeto, tossisci per il contraccolpo alla gabbia toracica.

_Questo è un messaggio automatico. La informiamo che l'utente non è interessato alla sua opinione. – SH_

Getti via il cellulare e senti qualcosa infrangersi. Non fa tanto rumore. Non quanto quello che senti infrangersi lentamente, ogni giorno, costantemente, dentro di te.

Alzi il braccio contro la luce della finestra. Così in controluce i segni non si vedono. Così a cuore chiuso le lacrime non bruciano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]  
> Il cosiddetto “cantino” è la corda più sottile e acuta del violino.  
> (Non è che me la sto menando: è tutta farina di Wikipedia! XD )


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Cinque ~**

  


  


_Mi hai sparato. – SH_

_Scusa? – JW_

_Tu mi sparavi e io in cambio ti baciavo. – SH_

_Di cosa diavolo stai parlando? – JW_

_Nel sogno succedeva questo. – SH_

_Vorrei chiederti perché me lo stai dicendo, ma non credo che cambierebbe la situazione. – JW_

_Ero felice. – SH_

Ti domandi a che situazione facevi riferimento e la risposta non ti piace, perché lui l'ha capito prima di te. Ma lui è sempre così: inizia dal fondo per arrivare in cima. Fa il giro al contrario e ti sbatte in faccia la verità completa, senza vie di mezzo. Ancora peggio: senza accuse o recriminazioni.

È un modo tutto nuovo di rapportarsi alla realtà. Un modo nuovo di sentire le cose, così analizzate dal bisturi dei suoi occhi e filtrate dal suo cervello surrealista e tradotte dalle sue parole astratte. Per esempio, che la bella morte per lui sei tu e una pallottola pietosa, doveva dirtelo a ritroso appellandosi ai sogni.

_Sherlock_ – digiti. E poi cancelli. Una lettera dopo l'altra, rimangi il suo nome. Fissi lo schermo finché la retroilluminazione si spegne, lasciandoti nel buio dell'ambulatorio vuoto.

Tu non chiederai. E se tu non chiedi, lui non ti dice niente, giusto? Perché fa solo quello che gli altri vogliono che lui faccia, no? E tu non vuoi questo. No, John, non lo vuoi. Non _abbastanza_.

Non esiste una scorciatoia per andare da lui e tu hai fatto terra bruciata attorno di te. Siete isolati. Non vuoi uno spiraglio sui suoi occhi, né un passaggio segreto per il suo cervello o un vocabolario per le sue parole. Sono porte e le porte sottintendono soglie, e tu e lui non avete questo privilegio di potervi mettere di fronte a delle soglie. Una volta l'avete fatto e avete fallito.

Per cui lo schermo resta spento e l'ambulatorio buio. Ignori il lieve bussare dell'ultimo collega che stacca, fai finta di riordinare carte già ordinate sulla tua scrivania. Sono le otto di sera e tu riordini un disordine inesistente per ignorare quello che ti si sta stratificando indisturbato dentro.

Diluire il tempo, spostare un po' più in là il momento in cui rimetterai piede nel tuo appartamento. Non ci vuoi tornare a casa. Lì è dove seppellivi te stesso, lì è pieno di te e tu sei stufo di te. Sherlock serviva a questo, a mettere qualcosa tra te e John Watson. Un riempimento, una pezza, un diversivo, _qualcosa_. Qualcosa di abbastanza forte da farti andare avanti, oltre la nostalgia della guerra, fuori dai tuoi incubi. Qualcosa che si avvicinasse abbastanza alla morte, visto che le eri così vicino da sentirtela amica e adesso ti manca.

E una puttana drogata è piuttosto simile alla morte, già. Così dolcemente simile.

  


_Hope. – SH_

Attesa. Noia.

_Dovrebbe significare qualcosa? – GL_

Sbuffi. Gratti la gamba fino a lasciare segni rossi sulla pelle. Effetto collaterale trascurabile.

_Sette squillo, sette ambienti. Clientela diversa, “specializzazioni” diverse, quartieri diversi. Stesso modus operandi dell'omicida: overdose. Una sola cosa in comune: le unghie. – SH_

Attesa. Fastidio.

_Sherlock, ho una pila di casi in attesa, vieni al punto per piacere. – GL_

Ah, quanto spreco. Schiocchi un dito sulla siringa piena. Oblio, oblio, quale rifugio agognato da queste menti inferiori.

_Hope: centro estetico della zona di Brixton noto per essere la copertura di un circolo di prostituzione scoperto nel 2006. – SH_

Attesa. Prevedibilità.

_Queste sono informazioni protette della buoncostume e preferisco non sapere come ne sei venuto in possesso. Adesso, se vuoi farmi la cortesia di darmi un motivo per richiedere un'ispezione, te ne sarei grato. – GL_

Luce che si sporca sul torbido latte della tua soluzione al 7%. Perché tu fuggi solo a metà.

_A questo devi pensare tu. – SH_

Iniezione. Oh. Sgranare lo sguardo vacuo verso il soffitto.

7% è un compromesso accettabile. A metà strada tra il desiderio di annichilimento per uscire dal disagio e quel mostruoso e inarrestabile lavorio del tuo cervello che non ti da tregua. Due spinte opposte che partono dallo stesso motore. Sì, un buon compromesso.

Così le tue fughe si fermano, tornano indietro, dondolano su e giù come un elastico esistenziale. Sono le fughe di uno a cui la morte ancora fa paura: è più rassicurante questa infinita autodistruzione.

Se lo volessi – se lo volessi _abbastanza_ – l'avresti già fatto. Ma la verità è che ti sei incastrato in un loop. Il tedio, la gente, le relazioni, l'ipocrisia, la nullità... veleno che ti uccide lentamente dal giorno in cui sei nato. Vita: una malattia a trasmissione sessuale con un tasso di mortalità del 100%.

  


~

  


Ti era mancato. Il suo odore, il suo sapore, la consistenza dei suoi capelli tra le dita.

– Più forte. _–_

– No. _–_

È da un po' che non lo vedi. Un po' che ci ha impiegato la voglia di lui a superare il disgusto per te stesso che ti trascini addosso dall'ultima volta.

Per questo adesso lo stai scopando così. Con quel movimento quasi esitante e senza alcun desiderio di concludere. Perchè ti sembra che ad inseguire l'orgasmo stiate inseguendo la morte. Più tardi lo raggiungete, più tardi finirà tutto e quindi tu rallenti quando ti fai prendere dal piacere, indugi a lungo su carezze insoddisfacenti, su baci e succhiotti casuali. Se un lembo ti pelle ti attira, ti ci immergi finché non ne hai abbastanza. È un po' morboso, a dirla tutta.

– Cristo, John. _–_ mormora frustrato _–_ Non sono mica tua moglie. _–_

E ti era mancato anche il suo cinismo, sì. Perché Sherlock è questo e tu vuoi il pacchetto completo. Anche le cose brutte, anche la droga e le sue parole che più o meno consapevolmente ti scavano dentro ferite.

Ma lui lo sa. Sa che tu sei quel genere di persona che piuttosto si strappa un braccio e dice anche grazie. Fai il muso duro, certo, e sei anche spaventoso quando vuoi, ma finché non ti passano sopra con un camion non reagisci. E anche in quel caso al massimo te ne esci con uno “scusi, se non la disturba, mi starebbe facendo male”.

Invece di reagire baci il tuo male. Cerchi le labbra soffici e ci premi sopra le tue, le tieni lì mentre continui a spingere senza fretta.

– Smettila. _–_

Vorresti non aver capito. Vorresti non avergli letto il fastidio negli occhi e nella smorfia che gli ha deformato le belle labbra.

– Non devo ricordarti che cosa sono, vero, John? –

C'è un eco nero nella tua anima. Ce l'hai dall'alba dei tempi e sei fiero di come riesci a tenerlo a bada. È la stessa forza di volontà che ti tiene in piedi dopo l'Afghanistan, mentre quando eri lì era assente. Quando eri lì, l'eco era senza controllo, slegato, libero.

Lui sa anche questo. Sa che sotto la pazienza e la fermezza c'è quell'eco e che può fare male. Molto male. Più di quanto tu saresti disposto ad infliggere e lui a sopportare.

– Vuoi che ti tratti da puttana? _–_

La retorica si scontra con la sua totale assenza di volontà. È il peggio, peggio di una lotta o un rifiuto o un invito o qualsiasi cazzo di reazione. Perché ti dà carta bianca ed è questo, solo questo, che stava aspettando il tuo eco nero. Lo senti come sgancia le catene, supera le barriere, si espande inarrestabile.

– Va bene, ti tratterò da puttana. –

Lo scatto con cui esci da lui e ti rialzi non lo sorprende. Ma sorprende te la facilità con cui scivoli in tutto questo, tu che hai sempre odiato queste forme di violenza. E ti sorprende anche come soggiace a te senza ribellarsi, lui che riesce a guardarti con superiorità persino mentre ti fa un pompino.

È l'eco, l'eco che sgorga da te e avvolge anche lui e soffoca tutto. Ma sei già ad un punto in cui orrore e bellezza si mescolano e si fondono.

L'orrore del tonfo sordo che fa quando lo afferri e lo trascini giù, lo sbatti sul pavimento; la bellezza del suo corpo bianco che giace inerme ai tuoi piedi. L'orrore della cintura che ti ritrovi in mano e srotoli con uno schiocco e poi stringi, stringi forte attorno ai suoi polsi sottili, piegati dietro la schiena; la bellezza dei suoi muscoli tesi e del respiro forte contro il legno del parquet. L'orrore delle tue mani che brusche lo piegano e gli premono la faccia a terra, gli sollevano il bacino, esponendolo a te; la bellezza dello sguardo limpido con cui riesce a trafiggerti di sottecchi.

Nudo, legato, esposto, schiacciato, dominato. Ed è in grado di restare dignitosamente muto e fermo, martire di te.

Tanto, oh, _così tanto_ orrore nella rabbia con cui gli divarichi le gambe e a denti stretti lo penetri con un solo, crudo affondo. Immensa, totale bellezza nelle sue labbra candide che rilasciano un singhiozzo stupito, nella sua carne bianca che freme, nella sua nuca tesa su cui risalgono i riccioli scuri che vanno a disperdersi sul parquet polveroso.

Non concedergli un lento crescendo, non toccarlo mentre lo scopi. Escludi quell'insana intimità che vi ha catturati dal primo incontro e sulla quale hai masochisticamente indugiato anche prima. E per una volta, solo una volta, prendilo per ciò che è: una puttana.

Sembra facile piegarlo alla tua voglia, no? Servirti di lui, della sua carne cedevole. È il suo lavoro, ti dici. Ti basta tenerlo così, non guardarlo in faccia, assimilarlo ad un corpo caldo in cui infilare il tuo cazzo e spingere. Spingere, così, bravo. Muovere i fianchi esattamente come stai facendo. Veloce e brutale e Dio mio cosa gli stai facendo?

E perché? Perché _resta_ così _bianco_? E quelle mezzelune che sono le costole sotto la pelle guizzano tra le ombre dei muscoli sottili della schiena e chiamano dolci i tuoi morsi ad arrossire il biancore, a dare un dolore buono. Non questo, non il dolore patetico della rivalsa, ma un dolore buono di bacio affamato, di bacio un po' folle come sono i baci che vi date voi due, puttana e soldato.

_Dammi un bacio, ti darò un pallottola._

Oh, no. No, non pensare, per carità, non _ricordare_. Non fermarti. Non indugiare.

Fregatene quando gli senti tremare le gambe per lo sforzo di quella posizione scomoda: stai pagando per avere quello che vuoi, stai pagando per scoparlo come ti pare. Continua. Ignora i suoi ambigui lamenti, non chiederti se è dolore o piacere o entrambi. Sarebbe comunque la tua fine.

Scopalo, scopalo e basta, Cristo, non ne sei capace? Non riesci ad ignorarlo?

– John... –

Oh, questo no. Non lo puoi sopportare.

– Zitto! – gli ringhi afferrandolo per i capelli.

  


La sua incapacità di usarti è palese ed è un sintomo più che ovvio. La tua incapacità di provare rancore per quello che ti sta facendo è altrettanto sintomatica, e da un certo punto di vista sei felice di aver raggiunto questa consapevolezza. Se non fosse che ora ti senti immensamente debole e inerme e disperato, con il suo cazzo dentro di te e quell'erezione frustrata che vuole più dolore, molto di più. Vuole tutto il suo dolore esattamente come lo sente lui e deve essere una cosa malata ma è anche così bella che non chiederai scusa _–_ mai.

Come non gli darai mai una spiegazione: ti accontenterai di questo. È meglio per tutti.

Piangere sarebbe una lieta opzione, ma non hai abbastanza forza per gestire anche questo. Così ti limiti a subire ancora, come un dormiente tra gli artigli di un incubus, abbandonato e privo del minimo controllo di te.

– John... – lo chiami ancora, senza sapere perché, senza pretendere di sapere nulla se non che lo vuoi chiamare, ancora e ancora, chiamare a te, come se non ne avessi abbastanza, come se non fosse sufficiente averlo dentro.

Strattone e poi su, e rantoli forte per come cadi di peso sopra di lui, penetrandoti così a fondo. La testa che gira per il cambio improvviso di posizione e il torace bollente e sudato di John che aderisce alla tua schiena e tutto, tutto il tuo corpo che trema violento e le tue dita che vorrebbero toccare, afferrare, stringere, _sentire_ , ma possono solo annaspare sul suo ventre e graffiare disperate.

_Oh, Cristo..._

Lento. Profondo. Ogni colpo ti apre in due, ti porta via l'aria dai polmoni in lamenti che non sapevi di poter emettere. E mentre ti fotte da sotto, non pensi di avere nulla da farti perdonare, così lo fai ancora. Perché ne hai voglia e basta.

– John... –

– Chiudi. Quella. Bocca. – scandisce al ritmo delle spinte.

Soffoca i tuoi gemiti nel palmo della sua mano e senza delicatezza ti prende il cazzo e muove forte il pugno e tu la trovi un'immagine brutalmente bella. Questa cosa che tu sei nelle sue mani e lui ti costringe ad amarlo. Questa cosa che lui non vuole essere chiamato e tu lo costringi a sentire.

Perché il suo nome filtra attraverso la censura della sua mano, filtra diverso ma arriva lo stesso.

_John..._

Ti rantola addosso a bocca aperta. Saliva: sulla tua spalla e sulla sua mano. Carne che sbatte con rumore di schiaffo. Spinge duro e ti tiene stretto, stretto come sei tu dentro, sul punto di lacerarti da capo a piedi. Le tue labbra si spanano tra le sue dita e i tuoi denti mordono, mordono perché la voce non c'è più e tu stai cedendo pezzo per pezzo a lui.

_John..._

E ti pieghi in avanti nell'infinito crescendo di un arco teso, nello spruzzo caldo con cui ti viene dentro.

– Ti odio. _–_

Ti abbraccia forte, troppo forte, e dondola tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. Tu afferri le sue braccia e dondoli con lui.

– Anch'io John. Anch'io. _–_

~

_Ti ho dato il mio numero. Credevo che avresti richiamato. – JM_

Un'occhiata a John che dorme. Ti alzi dal letto senza preoccuparti d'indossare qualcosa, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo, digitando in fretta.

_Al momento la mia agenda è piena. Posso passarti il numero di un collega. – SH_

Ovviamente non hai alcun numero, non conosci nessun collega. D'altra parte quello non è certo un potenziale cliente.

_Ma io voglio giocare con te. – JM_

_E se io non volessi giocare? – SH_

_Ma siamo già in gioco, Sherlock. Io e te. Recitare la parte di Jim l'informatico, fare il gay. L'ho fatto per te. Ti è piaciuto? – JM_

_Delle ragazze sono morte. – SH_

_È quello che fanno le puttane che parlano troppo. – JM_

Lestrade ha ottenuto il mandato e ha trovato qualcosa. E deve essere qualcosa di grosso. Dagli corda: devi scoprire di più.

_D'accordo, giochiamo. Cosa vuoi che faccia? – SH_

_Ascoltare. – JM_

Un lieve raspare: John che si alza da letto? Forse. Non ha importanza, non adesso che hai per le mani un folle genio che vuole giocare con te. Adrenalina che fa volare le tue dita sulla tastiera.

_Sono tutto orecchi. – SH_

_È l'ultima volta che mi metti i bastoni tra le ruote. Sai cosa farò se non mi lascerai in pace, Sherlock? – JM_

Non hai bisogno di invitarlo a rivelarti la risposta. Attendi e basta.

_Ti brucerò. Brucerò il tuo cuore. – JM_

Sei appoggiato al muro del corridoio e la carta da parati ti gratta la schiena mentre scivoli giù, crollando col culo per terra. Perché tu non hai un cuore e lui lo sa.

_È un medico militare della Royal Army quello nel tuo letto? – JM_

I tuoi piedi slittano sul pavimento, inciampano, corrono con rumore sordo sulle assi. La tua mano gira violentemente la maniglia e spalanca la porta così forte da scrostare l'intonaco della parete su cui va a sbattere.

_Ti avevo detto di ascoltare, Sherlock. – JM_

Tu fissi la stanza vuota e le tende chiare che si gonfiano per il vento e ti viene da vomitare. Il cellulare ti cade di mano, ma non senti il rumore che fa. Non senti più niente. Perché adesso non c'è più niente che valga la pena sentire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte di questo ultimo capitolo è nata grazie ad un bellissimo prompt che [Hotaru_Tomoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe), ispirata da [questa stupenda fanart](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqzsqlSa1P1qzka3do1_r1_500.jpg), mi ha gentilmente fornito e che riporto in corsivo. Escluse un paio di parole e i tempi verbali che ho adattato allo stile della storia, è tutta farina del suo sacco.  
> Soundtrack per la prima parte: _Out Of Time Man_ di Mick Harvey. Soundtrack della seconda parte: _Teardrop_ dei Massive Attack.

**~ Sei ~**

  


  


_Plic plic plic._

Uno, due, tre... conta le gocce durante le pause. Conta, conta. Quante sono? Qualcuno dovrebbe aggiustare quella perdita. Chissà che bolletta alla fine del mese. L'acqua poi è preziosa, non la si dovrebbe sprecare così. La gente in Afghanistan lo sapeva bene, anche voi soldati lo sapevate bene.

Lì c'era questo clima assurdo, che in 365 giorni pioveva una settimana, solo una settimana, sette giorni di seguito che non smetteva mai, le cateratte proprio. E tu l'aspettavi per mesi, dimenticandoti che l'anno precedente per tutto il tempo non avevi fatto che tirare giù i santi dal cielo. Perché la jeep dell'ambulanza s'ingolfava, perché slittavi sempre su quei dannati scarponi, perché era umido e grigio e Cristo c'era un motivo se avevi messo tra te e Londra un continente di distanza. Cazzo, non finiva più. Era solo una settimana e ti sembrava di essere nell'acqua da secoli.

Poi tornava il sole, il caldo secco, il vento. Il terreno s'inaridiva ed ecco di nuovo la polvere che s'infilava ovunque, scivolava tra gli interstizi, grattava, si appiccicava tra la pelle e i vestiti. Ti ricordavi perché eri lì, la tua firma sul registro dell'arruolamento, lo stemma del Quinto Corpo Fucilieri Northumberland cucito sulla mimetica da deserto nuova di pacca, i proiettili che volavano bassi e colpivano sotto la luce accecante. Ti ricordavi perché la pioggia l'aspettavi tutto l'anno. Perché la guerra non si fermava certo per due gocce, ma in giro c'era un po' meno sangue e quel poco si lavava via goccia dopo goccia.

_Plic plic plic._

...centoquarantadue, centoquarantatré, centoquarantaquattro...

_Clang._

Centoquarantaquattro gocce, stavolta. Non è durata molto. La tattica la conosci: è quella del poliziotto buono e del poliziotto cattivo. Solo che tu fino ad ora hai visto solo il poliziotto cattivo.

_Cli-cling._

La catena si tende. Il braccio carica.

Il rumore delle ossa che si rompono ti vibra nella testa ed è quasi familiare, quasi confortante. “Sei ancora qui” ti dice, “sei ancora vivo”. Carne e ossa e sangue.

Ci hai anche provato a reagire, e hai smesso presto. Non per sfinimento, né per il dolore. Hai capito che dall'altra parte c'era una totale assenza di fretta e un evitare accuratamente i punti vitali.

Non è la tua vita in pericolo, John. Ti stanno solo facendo bello per lui. E tu non sai più cosa sperare: che arrivi in tempo all'appuntamento o che ritardi così tanto da fargli gettare la spugna.

  


_Plim: Non essere ridicolo. – MH_

_Plim: Cosa credi di fare? – IA_

_Plim: Sherlock, non costringermi ad intervenire. – MH_

_Plim: Temo che questa volta sia fuori dalla tua portata. – IA_

Un opportuno cestino alla destra dell'ingresso: il tuo cellulare ci finisce dentro. Rivolgi un sorriso gelido alla telecamera di sicurezza e varchi la soglia del St. Barth.

Il pavimento è lucido, le pareti silenziose. Scala B, sotterraneo 1, obitorio: copri la distanza velocemente e spalanchi le porte per sorprendere una Molly Hooper nel bel mezzo di un'autopsia.

Fa un salto sul posto, la piccola Molly, e ti guarda con gli occhi sgranati. Ma la sua mano è ferma, il polso non trema, il bisturi è immobile sulla carne morta. A quanto pare le tue deduzioni sono ancora una volta esatte: Molly Hooper è quella giusta.

– Ho bisogno di te, Molly. _–_

Lei si rialza piano dal cadavere e ti guarda seria seria. Porta la mascherina regolamentare, ma puoi immaginare le sue labbra che si stringono impercettibilmente come fa quando è concentrata. Sai che lo farà, che ti aiuterà. E che se ne pentirà subito dopo. Ma sai anche che si porterà il segreto nella tomba.

  


– Non è buffo, Johnny Boy? _–_

_Cli-cling_ fa ancora la catena. E ti arriva alle narici la sua acqua di colonia. È uno strano, strano tipo di poliziotto buono.

– Non è squisitamente buffo? _–_ scandisce passandoti una mano tra i capelli sudici. Tu che all'igiene ci tieni così tanto, adesso ridotto così, lercio di sudore e sangue e piscio.

Lui è lindo. L'altra mano ce l'ha infilata nella tasca dei pantaloni con la piega impeccabile. Anche in mezzo a tutto quello schifo, quella piega è perfetta e le sue scarpe sono lucide e la sua giacca cade come se gliel'avessero cucita addosso.

– Questo virtuoso quadrato di reciproco fottersi. _–_ mormora strattonandoti piano i capelli _–_ È un peccato che debba finire così. _–_

La mano scivola sulla tua faccia e ti afferra forte per il mento. Ti bacia. Senti grattare il pavimento e ti accorgi che sono i tuoi piedi che slittano, che cercano di allontanarti da lui. Istinto e disgusto che scavalcano la volontà di rassegnazione.

Schiocca la lingua.

– Un vero peccato. _–_ ti dice con le labbra sporche del tuo sangue.

Si allontana nel suo completo, con una mano sempre in tasca. Un cenno verso l'altro e sparisce oltre la porta di metallo.

_Clang._

Siete soli ancora una volta. Tu e il suo soldato biondo. Vedi i suoi anfibi avvicinarsi, lo vedi abbassarsi sulle ginocchia. Senti le dita afferrare le tue piastrine e tirare, senti la catenina tendersi sulla pelle del collo fino a graffiare. Non si spezza facilmente, e fa male. Un po' come te.

Continua a non avere fretta, il soldato, ma adesso il motivo è un altro. Hai perso il senso del tempo, ma lui deve essere davvero troppo in ritardo. Infatti quel pugno lì, quando arriva, ti toglie pure il fiato per gridare e ti fa capire che quello era il bacio della buonanotte.

Chiudi gli occhi e l'ultima cosa che ti resta impressa sono le tue piastrine gettate a terra.

  


Qual è il modo migliore per nascondersi? Le puttane che vivono in centro lo sanno. Tu, lo sai. Per questo non stai camminando quatto e circospetto, rasente al muro. Attraversi la strada con passo sciolto ed entri nel negozio accompagnato dallo trillo acuto delle campanelle orientali.

_Hope – estetica e massaggi._

Rileva un centro estetico chiuso dalla buoncostume e crea un nuovo giro di prostituzione corrompendo un paio di agenti. La copertura perfetta.

La commessa ti corre incontro trafelata:  _–_ Stiamo chiudendo.  _–_

Sorridi. Gelale il sangue nelle vene, falla sbiancare. Bravo.

– Ci metterò un attimo. _–_

Lei arretra e sparisce nel retrobottega. Non la segui. Guardi l'orologio: le 19:27. Tiri fuori dalla tasca il cellulare di John e componi il numero di Lestrade.

Uno, due, tre squilli. Nel frattempo ispezioni i locali.

_Pronto?_

È comprensibilmente spaesato: sono pochi ad essere in possesso del suo numero privato.

– Sono io. _–_

_Sherlock? Ma da dove..._

Quella tenda, messa lì, è piuttosto sospetta.

– Non c'è tempo. Vieni qua con una pattuglia fra venti minuti. _–_

“ _Qua” dove? Sherlock cosa stai..._

Infatti: là dietro la parete dà ad un muro interno, non poteva esserci alcuna finestra. Una porta, invece, sì.

– All'Hope, naturalmente. _–_

_Ancora con quella storia? Sherlock, finché non ho un mandato..._

Forzi la serratura senza alcuna difficoltà.

– Venti minuti Gregory. _–_

Pigi il pollice sul tasto rosso. C'è un lungo corridoio buio davanti a te. Avanzi, questa volta sì circospetto. Ci sono dei graffi sulla tappezzeria scrostata, schizzi di sangue, orme indistinte sul pavimento sporco, odore rancido nell'aria che ti forma in groppo nauseante in gola.

Ora che il piano è in azione e il tuo cervello deve far posto alla sua applicazione, non hai più niente su cui deviare i tuoi ragionamenti. Percepisci adesso con una certa curiosità ogni fase della tua crescente agitazione. Tutte le tue mirabolanti facoltà intellettive virano verso la ricostruzione plausibile delle condizioni di John e il panico ti assale vischioso, accelerando respirazione e battito cardiaco, appiccicandoti la camicia alla schiena.

Ti fermi. Batti le palpebre, umetti la labbra, soffi via l'aria. Sai di essere osservato, sai che sarà catalogato come una debolezza. Non te ne frega nulla.

  


Non è la tua testa quella che giace per terra in una pozza di sangue. Ne sei abbastanza sicuro, perché ancora non hai raggiunto quella fase in cui si sperimentano esperienze extracorporee.

 _Cli-cling_ , fanno ancora una volta le catene sotto le sue dita. Le sue lunghe, bianche dita.

– Come mi definiresti, John? _–_ la sua voce forzatamente calma contrasta con i movimenti frenetici _–_ Intraprendente, dinamico, enigmatico? _–_

– In ritardo. _–_ riesci a biascicare.

La vista ti si offusca quando ti aiuta a rialzarti.

Gli stringi un braccio: _–_ Aspetta. _–_

– Le ho prese. _–_

Cosa?

Ti mette davanti agli occhi le piastrine.

– Le ho prese, John. Andiamo. _–_

– No. _–_

Ti chini, o per meglio dire crolli a terra. Due dita sul collo del soldato per controllare che sia ancora vivo _–_ sei pur sempre un medico, no? _–_ e per sfilare le sue, di piastrine. Le strappi con un movimento secco e le stringi in pugno.

– Adesso possiamo andare. _–_

Tre passi barcollanti verso la porta. Verso due scarpe troppo lucide.

– Ma che splendida coincidenza! Anche tu qui? _–_

La voce baritonale di Sherlock ti vibra addosso: _–_ Mi hanno detto che è il centro estetico migliore della città. _–_

Rideresti, se non avessi due costole fratturate.

– Vedi, è questo che frega voi soldati. _–_

Senti il respiro di Sherlock, ampio e veloce, contro il tuo torace.

– Lo dico sempre a Sebastian: sei troppo sentimentale. _–_

La presa si allenta appena e tu ti aggrappi. Non sai esattamente perché, ma ti aggrappi. E Sherlock ti lascia andare piano, con cautela, come una cosa fragile che non si vorrebbe davvero lasciare, ma che si deve, si deve per forza.

– Mi sembra appropriato. _–_ Moriarty tende la mano pulita verso di lui _–_ Non credi anche tu, Sherlock? _–_

Lo vedi prendere qualcosa da quella mano e rigirarsela tra le dita con aria pensierosa.

– Una puttana deve morire da puttana. _–_

Gli occhi di Moriarty s'illuminano di giocosa follia.

– Esattamente! _–_ sussurra aprendosi in un ampio sorriso.

Il resto è troppo. Troppo veloce, troppo forte, troppo oltre le tue capacità.

Sherlock che si porta la mano alla bocca e serra forte la mascella e “Addio, John” e Moriarty che ride senza suono e Sherlock che ti crolla di fianco sputando roba bianca e un rumore che ti lacera i timpani e uno spruzzo caldo che è il sangue di Moriarty ma tu questo lo scoprirai dopo, che un certo Ispettore Lestrade è arrivato lì con una pattuglia e gli ha sparato, perché per ora non c'è altro che Sherlock che rantola a terra soffocato dal suo stesso vomito e tu un pezzo alla volta ti trascini vicino a lui e provi con mani tremanti a fermare tutto questo, hai una laurea in medicina, hai visto di peggio, puoi aiutarlo, ma tutto sembra come in quegli incubi dove fai mille e mille volte la stessa, stupida cosa, ma non ti riesce mai e ogni volta ti sforzi di più ma niente ed è sempre peggio, perché il tempo scivola via veloce ed è così tardi, non ce la farai, è tardi, è tardi, è troppo tardi.

  


È tardi. Ventiquattro minuti. Lanci a Lestrade un'occhiata di rimprovero.

– Resta con me. _–_

_Sì, John. Resto con te._

Peccato che non glielo puoi dire. Ecco la pecca del tuo infallibile piano: il tempo, una variabile che hai tenuto in poco contro.

– Resta con me, Sherlock. _–_

Se non ti ucciderà la roba che hai preso, lo farà il maldestro tentativo di rianimazione di John.

Gli afferri un polso, lo stringi forte. Lui alza lo sguardo impaurito su di te. È un po' lo stesso sguardo che aveva quando vi siete conosciuti. Aveva paura. Paura di stare bene. Anche tu avevi paura. Che bastasse un reduce zoppo a farti stare bene.

Come sempre, le tue deduzioni erano esatte.

  


~

  


– Cosa significa “non può vederlo”?! _–_

– Dottor Watson, non ha l'autorizzazione per... _–_

– Ero presente alla sua morte. Esigo di assistere alla sua autopsia. _–_

– Mi dispiace, ma è davvero impossibile, per favore, non mi costringa a... _–_

– E _lei_ che diavolo ci fa qui?! _–_

Il “lei” in questione ti guarda dal suo metro e ottanta, composto nel suo completo di sartoria, con le mani inguantate posate elegantemente sul manico dell'ombrello.

Mycroft Holmes ti osserva grave: _–_ Le posso parlare dottor Waston? _–_

Tu lo squadri con disgusto. 

– Se n'è fottuto di lui. Se n'è fottuto fin dall'inizio. _–_ gli sibili mentre ti conduce ad una sala vuota _–_ Ma certo, per lei erano sufficienti un paio di telecamere e una cimice nel cellulare... il signor Grande Fratello. Questo sì che è prendersi cura delle persone! Lui sarà stato uno sociopatico, ma lei è proprio uno stronzo! _–_

Tu stai ansimando per la sfuriata e per la pressione ancora bassa nonostante le trasfusioni. Lui è sempre impassibile fino alla nausea.

_Dio, dammi la forza di non picchiarlo qui, ora! –_ stai pregando tra te e te.

– Se ha finito. _–_ alza le sopracciglia e sospira _–_ Mi piacerebbe dilungarmi ulteriormente con lei nell'analisi delle pecche del mio ruolo di tutore, ma ci sono faccende più urgenti di cui occuparsi. _–_

– Non è curioso? _–_

La tua voce riecheggia fredda e lontana tra le mura di metallo di quella sala.

Lui ti guarda incuriosito.

– Da morto è diventato tanto più interessante da scomodare persino lei. _–_

Il suo sbuffo assomiglia così tanto ad una risata che ti manca davvero poco dal cedere alla voglia di prenderlo a pugni.

– Quando si tratta di una morte di sole tre ore, sì, direi che è piuttosto interessante. _–_

Devi appena aver battuto un record, perché hai sentito distintamente il tuo cuore fermarsi. E poi riprendere.

  


– Mi odierà. _–_

– Non lo farà. _–_

– Lei non lo conosce. _–_

– Ma conosco te. _–_

Sbuffi. Non esiste nessuno come la signora Hudson capace di avere l'ultima parola. Sì, persino con te. Mycroft l'ha incontrata solo una volta e da allora si è premurato di non incrociare più la sua strada.

– Che cosa ci fa qui, comunque? _–_

– Oh, al pensionato è così noioso! _–_ sprimaccia un cuscino e te lo infila dietro la schiena. È già il terzo, ormai non sei più capace di stenderti.

– Sto bene. _–_

– Ne dubito. _–_ sentenzia lei _–_ Vedi cosa succede appena volto la testa? Voi giovani e quelle brutte cose che prendete nelle discoteche. _–_

Reprimi un sorrisino. Lei _sa_. Non la verità dettagliata, ma sa, senza dubbio. Eppure finge: una perfetta combinazione di stereotipata ingenuità e tipico pregiudizio che tanto ci si aspetta dalle anziane signore come lei.

Perché Martha non è la tipa da bersi le tue ben orchestrate balle: lei ti ha inquadrato dal primo giorno che ti ha visto. Oh, quanto ti era mancata! Dai un morso a una fetta della crostata alle fragole che ti ha preparato. Lei e le sue crostate: ti sono mancate tanto.

– Il suo appartamento è sempre libero. _–_

– Vorrei ben vedere! _–_

Martha era piuttosto nota nel quartiere, una volta. E anche a distanza di decenni dal suo ritiro, il 221B di Baker Street è tutt'ora visto con occhio particolare dai vicini. Nessuno vuole abitare tra mura che hanno visto così tanto, nemmeno per quell'affitto irrisorio. Sherlock è stato una manna dal cielo per l'anziana donna.

Ti scompiglia i ricci:  _–_ Riposa, adesso. E basta dolci!  _–_

Fai in tempo ad afferrare un'altra fetta prima che porti via il piatto.

– Martha. _–_

Tu fissi il copriletto a fiori, ma sai che lei ha quell'espressione là, quella che riserva solo a te. E alle rose rampicanti del cortile interno e ai piccioni che tubano sui cornicioni _–_ ha pur sempre l'età che ha.

– Non ti odierà, caro. _–_

Lecchi via un paio di briciole dall'angolo della bocca e continui a guardare il copriletto.

– Purtroppo per te. _–_

  


~

  


_Sembra rilassato ma non lo è._

_Da a vedere di essere a suo agio, sdraiato senza vestiti sul divano, eppure lo sai bene che non è così. Le mani di Sherlock sono aggrappate al bordo del divano e le unghie stanno probabilmente lasciando un segno nella trama della fodera. Cerca di mantenere una respirazione regolare, prendendo ampi respiri dal naso che allargano la gabbia toracica quasi oltre i limiti._

_Non è nemmeno eccitato e solo questo sarebbe un segno evidente del suo nervosismo, ma sono soprattutto gli occhi a tradirlo. Quei due cristalli di ghiaccio in grado di perforarti l'anima per carpirne i più profondi segreti, ora sono quasi azzurri di preoccupazione e vagano inquieti su di te._

  


Nove notti. Nove volte ha vegliato su di te. Dall'alba al tramonto la signora Hudson, dal tramonto all'alba John. Niente di fisico: solo voi due e lunghe ore di buio da affrontare insieme.

Lui cucina ogni sera per te e tu lo guardi che si affaccenda ai fornelli come se avessi davanti un miracolo. Dopo non si deve nemmeno sforzare troppo per obbligarti a mangiare. Assecondi ogni suo ordine perentorio, ogni suo umano capriccio dettato dalla preoccupazione per te, con la consapevolezza che sarà solo una goccia di gratitudine nel mare del senso di colpa.

Poteva essere un interessante studio di psicologia. Raccogliere dati oggettivi sull'influenza che i sentimenti sono in grado di esercitare sulle tue facoltà intellettive di uomo adulto. Poteva esserlo, sì, ma pare che accostare le parole “oggettivo” e “sentimenti” sia una contraddizione.

Ma la vostra vita non è forse fatta di contraddizioni? Devi ammetterlo: passare in due minuti dall'apatia della tv alle lubriche intenzioni sotto cui volete far soccombere il divano, difetta di logica.

Riassumendo: la noia di una sera di agosto vi sorprende davanti alla chiusura delle Olimpiadi. John ti ha accarezzato distrattamente una gamba, le dita sono scivolavate nell'incavo nel ginocchio, hanno sfiorato la pelle sensibile. Tu l'hai guardato. E hai capito subito che quella decima notte sarebbe stata diversa.

Eppure sei ancora qui, Sherlock. Sei nudo su quel divano e la tv è sempre accesa, ma la voce del cronista è lontana, ovattata. C'è John, c'è solo lui. Incombe su di te, sagoma di angoli scuri e pieghe nette. Incombe silenzioso e osserva quel corpo che ha denudato senza fretta. È uno sguardo nuovo questo, uno sguardo che non si era mai concesso prima d'ora, nell'urgenza dei vostri precedenti incontri fatti di pelle sudata che sfrega veloce.

È tutto un po' meno precipitoso, questa volta, vero? Non vi sembra più che il mondo stia per finire da un momento all'altro se non vi date soddisfazione. Così John continua ad incombere e a guardare senza fretta. E tu inizi ad innervosirti e a pagarne le conseguenze è la fodera del divano in cui si conficcano le tue unghie.

Non hai alcuna premura _–_ non è questo. È il suo sguardo, quella calma sovrumana. Gli occhi nascosti che sai _–_ che _senti_ _–_ vagare su di te, sul tuo volto, soffermarsi a ritrovare ogni dettaglio. Nessuno ti ha mai guardato così. Come se fossi la cosa più preziosa del mondo.

Ti trovi a leggere più di quanto vorresti e sei schiantato dalla paura. Il tuo sguardo schizza sul suo torso nudo, si sofferma un attimo sulla cicatrice, sfiora la linea della mascella, evita codardamente quelle pozze scure che sono gli occhi. E legge troppo. Resti in attesa di lui con la testa invasa di terrore, un bianco totale e devastante che non hai nemmeno la grazia di sentire sommerso dall'eccitazione.

Cosa c'è, Sherlock? Analizza. È la cosa più facile da fare, no?

C'è il respiro calmo di John mentre si laccia la cintura e sbottona i jeans. C'è il movimento languido che lo avvicina a te, sciogliendo ogni ombra, rivelando il blu in mezzo alle pozze scure. C'è il tuo cuore che scalpita furibondo e tu che lo ascolti per la prima volta e Cristo ti sfonderà il torace da un momento all'altro.

C'è che questo film l'hai già visto e quindi non dovresti essere atterrito, ma è così e non sai che farci.

Deve sporgersi appena per fare quello che vuole fare e la fibbia della cintura tintinna fredda contro la tua coscia, provocandoti un sussulto. Poi la sua mano si abbassa su di te e annulla ogni cosa.

Potresti paragonarla ad acqua densa che scorre su di te, ma la verità è che sei tu a plasmarti sotto il tuo tocco.

Ti modella la punta del naso col pollice, che poi scivola sul prolabio e sulle labbra e sul mento. Sfiora la mascella e si chiude sul collo assieme alle altre dita. Sosta breve, il tempo di indugiare su quella fossetta sotto l'angolo goniaco che ha imparato essere così sensibile, e poi la carezza riprende il suo scorrere.

Sfiora l'incavo tra le clavicole, continua sullo sterno, facendoti inarcare in muta preghiera, impaurito e al contempo incantato. Ignora la tua supplica, John, e prosegue nel suo piano sconosciuto. Prosegue sul tuo stomaco, che si ritrae con un brivido. E non fai in tempo a comprendere che è molto più di questo, non ce la fai perché adesso la sua mano segue la peluria del ventre e scivola sul tuo inguine in una carezza che ha un che di reverente.

Nessuno ti ha mai toccato così. Non l'hai mai permesso. Non che lui ti stia chiedendo il permesso: sa di averlo. Sa che ha tutto di te. Perché nessuno ti ha mai amato, così né in nessun altro modo. Come se lo meritassi.

  


Quel pallido corpo che freme di agitazione e che tante volte è stato tuo, senza mai essere realmente tuo. L'effimera convinzione che basti il sesso a dare una definizione di proprietà.

Adesso metterai un marchio. Uno vero, uno indelebile ed eterno. Gli hai concesso quella carezza  per dargli un margine di preparazione  _–_ per dare a te stesso una vaga prospettiva di ciò che  implicherà.

Ma ora ti chini su di lui e lo sovrasti, eviti di far toccare i vostri corpi nudi. Ci riesci benché la voglia e quell'incastro di arti ti remino contro. Soffochi l'eccitazione e limiti il contatto ai suoi capelli: le tue dita gli avvolgono la testa, affondano tra i riccioli, smuovono un po' del suo odore.

Avvicini la bocca al suo orecchio e il suo respiro irregolare ti solletica la pelle. Avvicini il tuo cuore alle sue paure e la sua anima ti freme addosso.

  


Cogliere quelle tre parole che ti sussurra è troppo. Ti è semplicemente impossibile. Quel concetto va oltre il lessico e ti si riversa dentro senza passare per il cervello. Arriva dritto al cuore senza alcun filtro ed è questo che ti schianta.

E tu tremi forte per l'esplosione emotiva che t'investe, così privo di difese. Le dita si aggrappano a lui e gli occhi lucidi saettano nel vuoto, la gola si chiude e la bocca si apre in cerca di aria, in cerca di aiuto. In cerca di te, del te che conoscevi e che era così rassicurante.

Perché questo nuovo te che sta nascendo dalle sue parole è proprio strano e tutta quella speranza rischia di spezzarti in due. Perché nessuno ti ha mai parlato così. Come se facessi parte di qualcosa di bello.

  


Tre parole per sfondare la sua gabbia emotiva e la sua eccitazione sale al livello della tua. Tre parole per consegnarti a lui e non ti fermi a pensare. Non ti fermi, non ti fermi.

Adesso lo puoi toccare e lo fai mentre parli. Ti allunghi su di lui senza pesargli, pelle contro pelle, e gli parli. Si fa piccolo sotto di te e accogli quelle membra fragili e tremanti, le avvolgi nel tuo abbraccio caldo, e gli parli. Muovi languido il bacino, strofini il sesso contro il suo, e gli parli.

Gli dice cose.

Non sono frasi coerenti, sono solo frammenti sconnessi ed è il massimo che riesci a tirare fuori. Ma sai che lui le rimetterà insieme e capirà, capirà ogni cosa. Il collante è il tuo mormorio denso, una voce che non ti sei mai sentito, una voce tutta per lui, creata appositamente per questo. Per descrivergli una vita _–_ la vostra.

Dove tu sei il suo unico cliente e la sua sola droga, dove le sue tendenze autodistruttive saranno incanalate a modo tuo. Perché se c'è qualcuno a cui appartiene anima e corpo, quello sei tu ed è un diritto che ti sei guadagnato e al quale non hai intenzione di rinunciare.

Se sarà necessario lo eserciterai su di lui ogni giorno, ogni notte, per sempre. Lo prenderai e gli strapperai di dosso la volontà e lo piegherai al tuo amore. E se sarà il dolore che vorrà, ebbene gli farai sentire cosa significa soffrire davvero e piangere su ogni carezza, su ogni morso, su ogni centimetro che spingerai dentro di lui.

 _Fai l'amore con me, fallo per sempre_ , gli stai chiedendo con la voce e le mani e gli occhi. _Non so come si fa, insegnami_ , ti risponde con ogni fibra del suo essere.

  


Apparentemente è così che si fa l'amore.

Tenti invano di registrare ogni sensazione per farne tesoro. Ti ritrovi presto ad annaspare sotto di lui, schiacciato da un peso che ha poco di fisico. La tua pelle di puttana improvvisamente sensibile a quei cauti sfioramenti da seminaristi.

Non ce l'hai mai avuto così duro, non hai mai sentito il cuore battere così forte, non hai mai avuto il fiato bloccato in gola fino a fare male. John la sente la tua paura e la fagocita. Ti stringe nelle braccia forti e dondola languido contro di te, annulla ogni timore con il calore morbido della sua bocca. E tu lo capisci.

Torna tutto.

Meriti le sue mani rassicuranti attorno al tuo viso e il suo respiro caldo sulla tua pelle. I vostri nasi che si sfiorano e le sue labbra che indugiano morbide sulle tue, assaggiano piano. La sua lingua cauta e carezzevole che ti scivola in bocca.

Tu meriti John e le sue pozze scure per te.

Oh, è troppo, non è vero? Ti sciogli lentamente. Inizia come un piagnucolio sommesso contro le sue labbra e un attimo dopo sei tutto liquido. Sei sperma e lacrime tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, così piccolo, infinitamente piccolo e debole, accartocciato sotto di lui.

  


~

  


C'era una volta un reduce zoppo di mente.

Era così triste e ferito che solo una puttana drogata poteva baciarlo.

E un bacio alla volta, lei lo guarì.

Perché lei baciava così bene.

Ma nessuno, nessuno mai baciava la puttana.

Così lei si ammalò di morte e chiese al soldato una pallottola.

 _Dammi una pallottola._ _–_ gli disse _–_ _Ti darò un bacio in cambio._

 _E se io do un bacio a te?_ _–_ rispose.

E la puttana: _Magari moriamo insieme._

 _Magari è bello._ _–_ disse lui e la baciò.

Ed era bello davvero, era bello come la morte, e potevano farlo quando volevano.

Potevamo morire piano piano, senza fretta, a forza di baci.


End file.
